Son tus hijos? Nuestros hijos!
by CaedesCarpeNoctem99
Summary: Que sucede en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, el niño que vivió quiere averiguarlo. Después de la guerra magica solo queria ser normal, y eso implicaba casarse con ginny, tener hijos y un trabajo como auror. Pero al ser Harry Potter eso nunca ocurriria...
1. Que soy que!

_**Harry paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos dirigiendose al gran comedor. Habia planeado su dia y por el momento todo seguia al pie de la letra.**_  
_**Aun recordaba lo que habia pasado, a mediados de sexto curso se habia enterado que Tom Marvolo Riddle era su verdadero padre y que su "madre" era James Potter. La traicion de Dumbledore le habia jodido seriamente pero por ahora el mundo magico estaba en paz. Su padre (si ahora lo llamaba su padre) y el planearon durante dias entrar al departamento de magia y hechiceria y con ayuda de Hermione pudieron entrar con facilidad. Su padre queria recuperar a James a toda costa y Harry no se lo iba a impedir.**_  
_**Flash Back -Crees que funcionara.- dijo Harry sacando su varita -No lo se, chico.-siseo Tom.- Habra que intentarlo Empezo a murmurmar palabras apenas incomprensibles para Harry, una espesa niebla salio del velo, envolviendolos. Una gran explosion son por todo el ministerio.**_  
_**-Chico estas bien.-pregunto preocupado. La niebla empezo a disolverse. Varios flashes de luz salieron del velo.**_  
_**-Que es eso?**_  
_**-Parece un...cuerpo. James!- Tom corrio hacia el. Harry miro a su alrededor, reconocio a cada uno. Sirius se encontraba a tres metros de el, a su lado Lily y un poco mas lejos Regulus Black.**_  
_**-Coge a Evans y a Black.- grito Tom abrazando posesivamente a James.- Yo llevare al otro.**_  
_**Harry transporto a Sirius y a Lily a la Mansion Riddle, donde residia desde hace algun tiempo.**_  
_**-Winki.-llamo Tom. **__**La pequeña elfina aparecio.**_

_**- Si amo -Prepara habitaciones para cada uno.-contesto.- subiendo las escaleras.**_  
_**-Como diga amo Harry tenia los nervios a flor de piel. Cogio polvos Flu y llamo a Remus. Unos minutos después Remus entraba con Snape y Malfoy padre.**_  
_**-Moony.- saludo Harry abrazandolo. Remus lo miro con esperanza.- Lo hemos logrado -Donde estan?.- pregunto Malfoy - En las habitaciones.- respondio, pero Malfoy no lo dejo acabar, subia las escaleras como un rayo.**_  
_**-Lucius deberia dejar de lamerle el culo al chucho.- murmuro secamente Snape -Tranquilizate Severus.- Snape solo lo miro -Se encontraran bien.- le aseguro Remus -Eso espero.- suspiro Harry.- eso espero Fin Flash Back Para Harry lo mas tormentoso fue saber que Malfoy padre tuvo una relación con Sirus en sus años de colegio. Y que Sirius gesto a Draco. Harry sintio su cara arder al pensar en el sexy rubio. Espera habia dicho SEXY. Y desde cuando lo llamaba por su nombre. Que iba mal. Bueno seguia contando, se enfado mucho con Sirius, obviamente lo perdono al rato ya que su padrino no ha tenido las cosas faciles y no pudo conocer a su hijo. Ahora Malfoy padre no se separaba de Sirius ni siquiera para comer. No creo que a Sirius le importara tampoco.**_  
_**Solo falta Remus por casarse aunque lo habia visto obervando a un pelinegro profesor de pociones. Snape no parecia serle indiferente. El tiempo lo decidiria.**_  
_**Su padre y su papi se encontraban de viaje, pero parecia mas una Luna de Miel. Harry aun queria asumirlo, con calma.**_  
_**Lily decidio empezar a trabajar como profesora de Transformaciones sustituyendo a la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Era un mujer dulce y muy amable. Harry le cogio cariño enseguida.**_  
_**Regulus Black decidio darse un viaje de 80 dias por el mundo. Hace dos meses ya de eso.**_  
_**Y los Weasley seguian tan unidos como siempre Molly y Arthur, los gemelos tan divertidos y sinverguenzas. Percy seguia siendo el mismo pero menos pomposo. Ginny mas rebelde y simpatica. Ron, mi mejor amigo, seguia siendo Ron. Harry por fin pudo conocer Charlie Weasley, otro pelirrojo, uno muy guapo. Y Bill, el mayor, seguia soltero. Parece ser que lo suyo con Fleur no funciono.**_  
_**Harry entro al gran comedor y se sento al lado de Ron que para variar discutia con Hermione. Se sirvio un trozo de tarta de melaza. "Delicioso" penso relamiendose los labios. Alzo la vista y se encontro con unos ojos grises observandolo. Penetraban su mirada. Casi dolia. Se puso muy nervioso y quiso desaparecer. Se levanto rapidamente e ignorando los gritos de sus amigos. Solo un poco ya estaba fuera. Pero a Harry nada le sale como espera. Una mano agarro su tunica, se tenso . Una mirada gris muy familiar lo observaba con un pequeño puchero -Papi!.- Grito el niño. Harry se tuvo que agarrar a la puerta.- Papi!**_  
_**-Quien eres tu?**_


	2. Yo soy una malfoy Potter

- Harry despierta!.- Gritó Hermione  
Harry abrió sus ojos y encontro otros par mirandole, exactamente unos marrones y azules.  
- Amigo te desmayaste.- Dijo un Ron un poco palidó  
- Ron, hermano que ha sucedido?.- Le suplico Harry.- Fue todo un sueño verdad? Dime que no tengo un hijo.  
- Lo siento, pero realmente sucedio Harry.- Hermione señalo al pequeñajo de ojos grises que degustaba una tarta de melaza.  
Miró con detenimiento al pequeño niño, tenia el pelo azabache revuelto y era igual que él, excepto por los ojos, que eran grises. A Harry le resultaron muy familiares.  
- Papi! Despertaste.- Chilló el niño abalanzadose sobre él.- Ya me empezaba a preocupar.  
- Que soy tu que! Soy muy joven para ser tu padre  
El pequeño hizo Cun tierno puchero que encogio el corazón de Harry. Por una extraña razón empezaba a creerle.  
- Quien eres tu?.- Preguntó Ron que lo observaba desde hace un rato al igual que todo el comedor.  
- Soy Scorpius.- Respondió el niño.- Tio Ron crei que lo sabrias, eres mi padrino.  
Ron y Harry se sonrieron mutuamente, muchos años pasaban y seguian siendo amigos.  
- Y tus apellidos? Como has aparecido aqui? No te vi entrar.- Hermione entrecerro los ojos.  
- Hermione solo es un niño, no le hagas tantas preguntas.- Harry abrazó al niño, que apreto sus pequeños brazos en su cuello.  
- Señor Potter se puede saber que esta pasando?- La profesora Mcgonagall que venia con Lily y Remus les dio la mirada mas severa que tenia.  
- Aún intento averiguarlo.  
- ¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño?- Lily le dio una encantadora sonrisa.  
Con sus dedos puso siete, hubo un gran suspiró de algunas chicas y chicos. La mesa de Slytherin observaba todo con ojos calculadores.  
Draco Malfoy, habia tenido un día tranquilo. Habia echado una pequeña siesta cerca del lago, escrito una carta a su papa Sirius y hablado con su padrino Snape.  
Todo remotamente normal hasta que entro al comedor, encotrandose con San Potter que iba muy feliz, por un momento eso le irrito. Clavó su mirada gris en él, y como Draco habia predecido, Potter se giró.  
Algo subio por el estomago de Draco, lo puso nervioso al mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Draco volvio al mundo real. Hermoso, desde cuando esa palabra y Potter iban juntos. Bueno no es que realmente el chico Potter sea feo, ese termino nunca iria con él. La segunda guerra magica cambió a todo el mundo sobretodo a Potter, estaba mas violable. Su cuerpo era de pecado, de complexion delgada, cintura estrecha y pequeña y piernas torneadas. Tenia unos pocos musculos, gracias al Quiddich. Y los labios, esos labios rojos y carnosos que hacian que cualquiera quisiera besarlos. El ambiente empezaba a calentarse. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos.  
Potter se levantó y estaba a punto de salir con los gritos de Granger y la Comadreja Weasley detrás de él. Lo mas sorprendente es que un niño lo llamaba papa...Que demonios era esto!  
- Draco despierta!.- La mano de Pansy se movia delante de mi cara.- Estas en otro mundo.  
- Hermano mira a Potter esta rojo. Parece el hijo de Potter son iguales- Murmuró Blaise, Theo sonrió y siguio leyendo.- Me recuerda a alguien más pero ahora no caigo.  
- Tu tambien.- Dijo Pansy sorprendida.- Puede que sea a la hermana de Weasley  
- Que decis idiotas.- Gritó Malfoy indignado.- Potter no puede estar con esa.  
Eso atrajo la atencion de todo el comedor y sus amigos que sonrieron picaramente. Draco los fulmino con la mirada.  
- Y porque no? Yo creo que ese el plan de la Weasley casarse con Potter.  
Por un momento Draco deseo que la Weasley menor desapareciera del mapa. Malfoy no tuvo tiempo a pensarlo, una grande esfera se abrió del techo. Cayeron varias sombras que soltaban quejidos de dolor e incluso se gritaban.  
- Eres idiota o que?.- La voz ronca del chico sonó por todo el gran comedor. Pelirrojo, atractivo y con ojos azules.- Hay que buscar a Scorpius!  
- Esta ahí miralo.- Señalo una chica rubia y ojos verdes, muy hermosa.- Scorpius padre se va enfadar mucho.  
Scorpius corrió hacia la chica dejando a Harry boqueabiertoEl comedor se quedo en silencio.  
- Porfavor profesora.- El chico de antes le dio una lista, y ella asintió en silencio.- Bien. Que nadie diga nada hasta que vengan.  
Una hora después, los Weasley al completo, el Señor Malfoy, Sirius, Narcisa, los hermanos Lastrange, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint y los padres de Harry. Los chicos nuevos estaban sentados en una mesa aparte discutiendo quien seria el primero en presentarse.  
- Padre, papa.-Llamó el Riddle- Potter.- Que tal el viaje?  
- Muy interesante, mi pequeño de ojos verdes.- Harry se sonrojo.- Donde están Lunatico y Canuto.  
- Aqui Cornamenta.- Sirius levantó la mano y se dirigio a ellos seguidos del Malfoy mayor y su hijo. Harry se tensó. Por suerte vino Remus, al que Harry tranquilizaba mucho.- Ni una carta mal amigo. Mas te vale que sea bueno en la cama.  
- Sirius!.- Protestó Malfoy mayor.- Eso no te incumbe.  
Cornamenta y Lunatico soltaron una carcajada mientras Tom lo mataba con la mirada. Draco y Harry negaron con la cabeza divertidos. Los dos se sonrojaron  
- Pues muy bueno.- Le susurró James a Sirius.  
James, Sirius y Remus seguian siendo tan inseparables como siempre. Sirius se veia mas feliz y joven, como Remus, sus ojos brillaban y sonreia más. Tantos años sin sus amigos habra sido duro para él.  
Lily se acercó a saludarlos. Narcisa vino minutos más tarde, la reacción de Lily al verla era de risa. Invento una excusa y salio apresurada.  
- Esto es interesante.- Pensó Harry sonriendo maliciosamente. Draco quiso probar sus labios en aquel momento.  
- Por favor señores sientense. Empezaran a presentarse.- La varita de Mcgonagall estaba colocada en su cuello como un microfono.  
Pusieron una mesa para los invitados, Harry saludó a todos los Weasley y se sentó en su lugar ansioso.  
- Que crees que pase amigo.- Preguntó Ron.  
- No lo se.- La muchacha rubia subio hacia la mesa de profesores.  
- Buenos dias querido Hogwarts. Soy la encantadora e irresistible...  
- Sobre todo eso.- Dijeron dos voces.  
- Sigo.- Siseó. Harry miró a Draco, eso era muy propio de un Malfoy.- Soy Andromeda Malfoy- Potter.  
Nadie habló, todos miraban las reacciones de Harry y Draco, que estaban palidos.  
- Mi cachorro se ha enamorado, Tom lo oiste.- James reia divertido. Sirius estaba en la cumbre su hijo y ahijado iban acasarse.- Ahora somos consuegros Canuto.  
" Yo con el hurón, es imposible. A mi no me gusta ¿verdad? Solo creo que es sensual, guapo, comestible, etc."  
- Eso es imposible.- Gritó Malfoy enfadado. Los ojos de Harry se entristecieron, Draco notó aquel gesto.- Potter y yo imposible.  
- Vamos padre que sabemos que papi te mueve algo mas que el suelo.- La sonrisa de Andromeda se agrando al ver sonrojado a su padre.  
- Pero que mierda pasa! Harry y el hurón. Hermione matame.- Protestó Ron al borde del desmayo.  
- Vamos Weasley no me diras que estas enamorado de Potter.- Replicó Zabini desde su mesa. Cualquiera diria que esta bromeando, pero en realidad queria asegurarse que su Lindo león no pensara en nadie más. Maldijo al ver el sonrojo de Ron.  
- Callate Zabini!  
- Porfavor dejenme presentarme luego hablan de sus problemas de amorios.- Harry se levantó  
- Es cierto, Andromeda.- Susurró Harry.- Como paso?  
- Como crees Harry, tu y malfoy se diviertieron juntos un día.- Dijeron los gemelos Weasley  
- Cerrad el pico Weasleys  
- Vamos padre. Los tios solo quieren destensar el ambiente.- Andromeda se acerco a Draco.- Somos identicos exceptos por los ojos de papi. A ti te encantan no lo niegues. Se nota a leguas que Yo soy una Malfoy-Potter


	3. Voy a ser dragonista

- Yo soy una Malfoy- Potter y estoy orgullosa de serlo.- Puso la sonrisa marca Malfoy. Parte del comedor se quedo encandilado- Bueno sigo, podeis llamarme Andy. Tengo 19 años, asi que por tanto ya sali de la escuela pero fui una orgullosa slytherin, si lo habeis notado como una buena Malfoy.  
Harry rodo los ojos. Draco aunque no quiso saco pecho de orgullo. No podia creerse su hija usara ropa muggle pero habiendo observado a Potter, no le extrañaba.  
Los aplausos de la mesa Slytherin no tardaron en oirse.  
- Gracias. Mis padres son Draco y Harry Malfoy. Me encanta el quiddich, fui una buena buscadora como papi.- Hubo aplausos de los fans del Quiddich como Oliver Wood, siendo observado por Marcus Flint.- Mis padrinos son los tios Ron y Hermione y me adoran.  
- Si claro. Mi papi me adora a mi que soy su hija.- Grito una voz. Ron busco esa voz en la mesa - Callate, tio Ron no le hagas caso.  
- Dejar de delataros estupidos.  
- Enhorabuena Ron.- Le felicito Harry. Ron sonrio como jamas lo habia hecho, desde la mesa de Slytherin un moreno echaba humo por los oidos. SU Ron se había casado y tenido hijos. Queria partir piernas.  
- Callaros.- Advirti Andy.- Si no quereis probar una nueva maldicion.  
Nadie hablo . El caracter Malfoy- Potter andaba al acecho.  
- Bien, asi me gusta mas. Al ser la primogenita, estoy muy mimada por mis abuelos paternos de padre y papi. La sonrisa de Harry se hacia mas grande, estar con Malfoy tal vez no este tan mal como creia. Ahora se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el Slytherin, por eso los sonrojos y las mariposas en el estomago. No era tan despistado como todos creian. - Mentira yo lo soy. -Deja de mentir Andy.- Chillo una niña de unos 12 a os. Andy la ignoro .  
- Tengo novio y...  
- Como se llama- Draco se levanto de la mesa.- Dimelo ahora.  
- Porfavor papi, calmalo.- Se dirigio a Harry.- Tu eres el unico que puedes.  
- Malfoy deja a mi hija tener los novios que quiera!- Draco se puso rojo de enfado. Avanzo varios pasos hasta la mesa de los leones.  
- Potter que te has creido. Tu y yo no somos nada.- Eso último casi le rompio el corazón a Harry, salto de su silla y corrio a la salida.  
- Draco Lucius Malfoy! Como se te ocurre.- Sirius se acerco a el.- No seas tonto y buscalo. James estaba preocupado por su cachorro, miro a Tom, que apreto su mano bajo la mesa. - Padre no seas tonto, papi y tu sois la pareja modelo. Casi nunca os peleais. Incluso papi esta embarazado de 5 meses.  
Draco quiso golpearse ahi mismo debia dejar su orgullo a un lado y buscar a SU lindo leoncito. Que tenia que ocultar, ver la tristeza en aquellos ojos esmeralda le rompio el alma y ahora le habia hecho daño. Iban a tener una familia y Harry, si ahora era Harry, esperaba un hijo suyo - Hijo no cometas un error que puedas arrepentirte.- Le susurro Lucius poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Aprovechalo y no lo dejes escapar. Como tu papa y yo.  
Lucius miro con todo el amor que tenia a Sirius pasando una mano por su cintura.  
- Tienes razon.- Malfoy fue en busca de Harry, sabia donde encontrarlo. Lo seguia desde algún tiempo a escondidas, la torre de astronomia era su lugar favorito eso compartian ellos dos. Y exactamente ahi estaba apoyado en la pared con la cara entre las piernas. Se acerco lentamente a Harry, levant su rostro, lleno de lagrimas.  
- Que haces aqui, Malfoy. Largate si no te has burlado ya de mi.- Seco su cara con el brazo.  
- Lo siento, Harry. Fui un idiota, estaba cegado por todos esos años de peleas mutuas.- Acaricio su mejilla.- Y no me daba cuenta de nada pero ahora es distinto. Solo por una hermosa niña, que resulto ser hija de los dos. Y tambien al niño, Scorpius. Es hora de que deje de ser un cobarde y te muestre mis sentimientos.  
Harry abri los ojos - Lo dices enserio Draco. No me engañas.  
- No, desde que pronunciaste mi nombre supe que eras tu . Ademas, llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti y sabes porque?  
- Porque?.- Murmuro - Sentia celos hacia todo lo que se acercaba a ti, tus amigos, la Weasley menor incluso del aire que respiras. No queria ni imaginar que otro hombre se te acercara y cogiera lo que es mio. No me daba cuenta y observe tus hermosos ojos verdes.- Apoyo su frente en la de Harry.- Me encantan tus ojos, como sonries, tu risa, tu forma de caminar y tu cuerpo.  
La cara de Harry se volvio roja.  
- Draco.- Se quejo - Solo digo la verdad. Futuro señor Malfoy- Sonrio .- Te quiero Harry - Yo tambien.- Y lo beso . Sus labios sabian a gloria. Malfoy se maldijo por haberse perdido sus besos sabor a fresa.  
En el Gran comedor. Los merodeadores con dos de sus futuros esposos conversaban con Lily y Snape.  
- Porque tardan tanto. Tu crees que vaya todo bien.- Pregunt James a Tom. El asintio y lo abrazo mas fuerte.  
- Tranquilo Corni. Siendo hijo mio sabra conquistar a mi ahijado.  
- Y mio.- Afirmo Lucius. Sirius entrecerro los ojos.  
- Si hubiera sido por ti nunca te me habrias acercado. Tuve que dar todo mi Sexappel para que te declararas, si no hubiera sido por Lunatico, Draco nunca hubiera nacido.  
- Lo que dice mi hermano es verdad, Malfoy. Moony perdio su inocencia aquel dia.- Cornamenta se puso la mano en el pecho. Tom nego con la cabeza, Lily solto una risa. Y Snape, bueno siendo Snape, queria matar a alguien a Crucios.  
- Eh que no era ningún virginal.- Replico indignado - Tiene razón. Lunatico tenia varios seguidores guardados bajo la manga, ese dia crei que moriria de lo furiosos que estaban.  
- No me hagas recordarlo.- Buf Lucius - Consegui lo que queria. No pense que te pondrias tan furioso, cariño.  
- Pues lo estaba - Si me disculpais.- Snape sali del gran comedor.  
- Vaya con Snivellus. Si lo pensais hasta le salia humo por la nariz.- Remus bajo la cabeza pensativo.  
La puerta del comedor se abrio dando paso a unos Draco y Harry abrazados. Envueltos en una burbuja empalagosa.  
- Porfin!- Andy corrio a abrazarlos.- Ya era hora. Tia Pansy, Blaize mi dinero. Theo les seguia con una sonrisa picara.  
- Porque Draco? Me has echo perder.- Los dos sacaron monedas de su bolsillo.  
- Que apostasteis?- Siseo Draco enfadado - Ellos apostaron que no volveriais hasta mañana y yo que vendrian tan amorosos y acaramelados como siempre.  
- Os voy a matar inutiles.- Pansy y Blaize se escondieron detras de Theo - Tranquilo Draco.- Harry le puso la mano en la cara y Draco lo mir con ternura infinita.  
- Hermano te encuentras bien?.- Ron se acerco seguido de Neville y Hermione - Que quieres decir Weasley? Se cuidar de Harry - Eso se nota.- Dijo sarcastico.- Te advierto que si haces llorar a Harry, mis hermanos y yo te perseguiremos, hurón.  
- Tenlo por seguro.- Bramaron los gemelos. Ginny asintio con sus tres hermanos mayores.  
- Felicidades Harry, Malfoy.- Neville abrazo a Harry. Theo lo observo con dulzura. "Mi lindo Nev"  
Harry beso la mejilla de Ron, seguido por un celoso italiano y a Hermione que tenia una sonrisa grande en su cara.- Vamos donde mis padres Tiro de Draco a la mesa donde estaban sus padres.  
- Bienvenido a la familia.- James lo abrazo.- Pero cuidado de hacerle daño a mi cachorro, se donde vives.  
- Cornamenta el bien lo sabe.  
- Ya oiste a mi futuro esposo.- Tom le dio la mano.- El chico es mi hijo no lo olvides.  
- Padre.- Dijo avergonzado. Draco se sento poniendo en su regazo a un Harry sonrojado - Nunca me dejaran terminar.- Se lamento Andy en el hombro de Narcisa.- Primero interrumpidos por mis padres y ahora por los abuelos.  
- Perdonanos querida - Como decia tengo novio, se presentara después.- Mando una mirada de advertencia a su padre, que apreto los labios.- Fui una buena estudiante, premio anual y pero mi querida profesora minnie no quiso que fuera prefecta por mi actitud como merodeadora. Eso es lo mas importante. Fui cornamenta. Debo decir que minnie me adora. La profesora no estaba tan segura de ello.  
- Estoy orgulloso de ti, querida nieta.- James saltaba de su silla de lo contento que estaba.- Lunatico, Canuto hemos dejado huella.  
James y Sirius se abrazaron mutuamente mientras Remus se reia.  
- Si, si. Vivo en Grimmauld Place, con todos mi hermanos. - Cuantos hermanos tienes?.- Pregunto Harry asustado.  
- Puedo?.- Andy se giro a la mesa de los chicos del futuro. Ellos asintieron.  
- Tengo cinco hermanos mas.- Las caras de Harry y Draco eran de horror.  
- Malfoy vamos a enseñarte una leccion por hacer que nuestro querido Harry pierda su inocencia.  
- George, Fred dejad al pobre Draco.- Grito Molly Weasley.  
- Una pregunta.- La voz ronca de Rabastan Lestrange.- Que hacemos nosotros aqui?  
Su hermano asintio con la misma duda. Un pelirrojo de ojos azules, se sonrojo nada mas verlo - Creeme no eres el unico que lo piensa.- Marcus puso los ojos en blanco - Eso lo responderan vuestros futuros hijos.- La miraron como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas. -Padre?.- Draco la observo interrogante, Andy cambio su sonrisa a la mas tierna.- Convence a papi para que me deje tener un dragon - - No.- Replico Harry tanjante.- Es muy peligroso - Estoy estudiando Dragonista en Rumania con Tio Charlie, pero ahora el esta de baja por embarazo.  
- Concuerdo con Harry es peligroso.- Andy hizo un puchero. Ahora sabiamos donde lo habia sacado Scorpius.  
- Charlie.- Molly Weasley abrazo a su hijo en shock.- Felicidades, traeme mas nietos. Deberiais aprender de vuestro hermano.  
Todos bufaron. Rabastan Lestrange observo al sexy pelirrojo con ojos criticos. Charlie estaba tan rojo como su pelo.  
- Ahora termina mi presentación y os librais de mi hermosa presencia. Os presento a mi sexy novio...


	4. Snivellus y Moony! Enserio!

Severus Snape respiraba agitadamente, despues de salir del gran comedor, fue a las mazmorras. Furioso se habia descargado con su despacho, la prueba ahora era el tintero y los libros en el suelo. Porque? Su tierno lobito, eso pasaba. Al principio, el lobo solo era atraccion, pero fue llendo a mas. Hasta el punto en que habian hecho el amor en su despacho. Nunca penso que quisiera repetir. Sin controlarlo, su deseo fue a mas, queria al lobo en su vida. Ahora. No soportaba ver a su lobo hablar con los profesores incluso alumnos que lo acechaban. Su lobito no se daba cuenta. Eso lo irritaba malditamente. Decidio volver al comedor, mas tarde arreglaria el desastre.  
Entro justo cuando la primogenita Malfoy-Potter finalizaba su presentacion. Se sorprendio como todos, vamos su ahijado Draco y el chico Potter quien lo iba a decir.  
- Os presento a mi sexy novio.- Andy se sento con sus padres.  
Un chico, alto, vestido con un traje negro, de pelo negro y ojos color miel que brillaban divertidos, camino hasta la mesa de los profesores. Ten a una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Buenas tardes. Soy el fabuloso Tobías Alexander Lestrange-Lupin.- Se mordio los labios para que no se le escapara la risa.- Hijo de Rodolphus y Remus Lastrange.  
- Como!.- Dijeron Remus y Lastrange.  
Remus se habia puesto palido al igual que Rodolphus, menos Snape que estaba rojo de ira.  
- Moony como has podido con un Lastrange.- Grito Sirius indignado. James estaba boqueabierto.  
- Ni yo lo se.- Susurro. "Es imposible" pensó Remus. Toco su vientre. Imposible.  
- Pero yo creia...-Murmuro Harry.- Draco creo que el chico miente.  
- Como lo sabes.-Pregunto - Esta a punto de reirse. No se le da muy bien y se parece a alguien muy conocido para ti, es casi imperceptible. Miralo.- Malfoy miro fijamente a Tobías. Abrio los ojos sorprendido.  
- No puede ser mi pa...- Harry le tapo la boca.  
- Shuu.. calla quiero saber a que esta jugando.  
- Vaya hermano no sabia que te gustaran los lobos.- Dijo Rabastan divertido - Callate imbecil.- Rodolphus no se lo creia.- Debe ser una equivo...  
Un grito de ira paralizo el comedor.  
- Lastrange.- Rugio Severus. Bajo de la mesa de profesores y dio zancadas hasta Rodolphus con la varita apuntandole.- Quien te has creido para tocar lo que es de mi propiedad!  
Remus palidecio aun mas si es posible. Sirius y James no sabian que hacer. Tom y Lucius prepararon su varita.  
- Como te atreves! Ahora vas a conocer a Severus Snape! Cruci...- Remus le apunto con su varita.  
- Expeliarmus.- La varita de Severus volo por los aires hasta la mano de Remus. Snape lo fulmino con la mirada. - Que Lupin defendiendo a tu amante.  
- Severus tranquilizate.- Le calmo Remus poniendose a su altura.  
- Tobías deja de burlarte de papa.- Chillo una voz aguda.- Dile la verdad - Se puede saber que verdad es esa?.- Bramo Severus - Perdoname padre, solo era una pequeña broma. Se me ha salido de las manos.- Tobías aun estaba sorprendido por la reación de su padre, sabia que era celoso pero no tanto.  
- Como que padre?- Dijo receloso Snape. - Si lo que has oido.- Suspiro. - Soy Tobías Alexander Snape-Lupin Lastrange volvio a su color normal. Y el gran comedor pudo respirar tranquilo. Snape se sintio avergonzado por su actitud, pero al pensar que Lastrange habia tocado a su Remus, lo descontrolo. Queria sangre, todo se volvio rojo.  
- Tobías no debiste hacer eso.- Le regaño Remus.  
- Lo siento, papi.-Remus acaricio su cara con ternura.- Padre..  
- Haber querido sobrino me estas diciendo que Snivellus y Moony...- Sirius hizo una mueca.  
- Si.- Afirmo.- Yo soy producto de aquello.  
Lupin se sonrojo y Severus alzo una ceja.  
- Ademas creo que en estas fechas papi ya estes embarazado de mi.- Señalo el estomago de un Remus sorprendido. Severus abrio la boca.  
- Enserio Lunatico.- James lo miro incredulamente. Sirius lloraba lastimeramente en el hombro de Lucius.  
- Rem-mus es cierto?- Dijo entrecortadamente Snape.  
El asintio.- Madame Pomfrey me lo confirmo hace tres dias estaba buscando la forma de decirtelo yo...  
- Oh no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.- Severus lo cogio de la cintura y lo bes tiernamente.- Tendria que habertelo dicho aquella noche. Te amo Remus mas que a mi vida. Siempre.  
- Esto es relamente bonito verdad Ron?- Le dijo Hermione sonriendo a su amigo. - Tienes razon.- Ron tenia los ojos empañados. Su madre lloraba a mares siendo consolada por su padre. Dirigio su mirada a otro lugar, se encontro con unos marrones penetrantes. Un escalofrio paso por su cuerpo.  
- Vamos padre deja respirar a papi.- Remus seguia besando a Severus.- Agg asi todo el dia. Dejaron de besarse, Snape abrazo a Lupin por la cintura con gesto posesivo.  
- No deberias ser tan celoso.- Acaricio su palida mejilla. Sus ojos miel le miraban dulcemente- Yo solo te quiero a ti. - Fui un tonto al no declararme esa noche.- Lupin puso un dedo en su boca - No es solo culpa tuya...Anda vamos a conocer a nuestro hijo.  
- Gracias papi. Tengo 20 años, soy un orgulloso León..  
- Un Snape en gryffindor. Creo que lo he visto todo.- Dijo draco.  
- Sigo. Tranquilo papi ninguno tenemos tu licantropia.- Remus suspiro.- Ninguno?  
- Mis hermanos y yo. Solo somos tres.  
- Muy pocos.- Ironizo Severus, Remus apreto su mano.  
- Nunca fui premio anual ni prefecto perfecto. Yo era Lunatico en los merodeadores, al salir deje el puesto a mi hermano. Mis mejores amigos y yo adoramos las bromas. Por eso trabaje con los gemelos Weasley un tiempo. Su tienda es la mejor. - Asi se habla chico.- Dijeron con su inolvidable sonrisa - Mi hijo un merodeador.- Suspiro Snape - Estudio para ser profesor de pociones como padre.- Snape sonrio imperceptiblemente.- Mis padrinos son los tios James y Sirius. Soy un fan del Quiddich, fui guardian de mi casa el mejor. Mi novia al ser una Slytherin, bueno, habia mucha competencia.  
- Te quiero cielo.- Chillo Andy. - Es mutuo.- Sonrio .  
- Asi que eres el desgraciado que esta con mi hija.- Gruño Draco. - Draco.- Le advirtio Harry - Señor Malfoy quiero mucho a Andy y no pienso hacerle da o nunca.- Replico serio - Mas te vale.  
- Bien he terminado que pase uno de mis mejores amigos...


	5. Maldito Elliot Malfoy!

Esperen un momento haremos un descanso de veinte minutos- Aviso la profesora Macgonagall.  
Un murmullo de descontento se oyo por todo el comedor.  
Rodolphus solo queria un vaso de Whisky de fuego. Rapido. Les habían llamado a Rabastan desde Alemania para unas absurdas presentaciones de unos chiquillos que no tenian nada que ver con el. Su dia planeado de sexo con unos de sus amantes a la basura.  
- Hermano que se siente cuando estas a punto de morir.- Se rio Rabastan - Oh callate. No se que hacemos aqui.  
- Yo tampoco, pero se esta poniendo divertido. Me alegran la vista las amenazas de muerte.  
- Y los pelirrojos candentes tambien.- Afirmo Rodolphus. Rabastan desvio la mirada. Encontrandose con Snape y Remus dandose mimos.  
- No se de que me hablas. Piensas que nuestros hijos esten en esa mesa.-Señalo intentando desviar el tema.  
- Ni idea. Por ahora solo quiero vivir. Todos esos años en azkaban, casi acaban con nosotros.  
- Seguimos aqui, hermano. Sabes no me importaria que se presentaran mis hijos y por ende su padre. Muero por saber quien es.  
Rodolphus rodo sus ojos azules oscuros. El pre-infarto que le habia dado Snape, le habia quitado el miedo por unos años. Se las iba a cobrar. Vamos, Lupin era guapo, pero no de su tipo. Podia estar tranquilo. La puerta del gran comedor se abrio , todo sucedio a camara lenta, los hermanos giraron sus caras ante el sonido. Un sexy rubio, de pelo corto, piel palida y una sonrisa de "Soy rico y todos me aman", entro como si el gran comedor fuera suyo. Rodolphus dese en ese momento que Snape lo hubiera mandado con Voldemort al otro lado. Elliot Malfoy, hermano mayor de Lucius y Ex- amante, recalcando lo de Ex, de Rodolphus.  
- Ese no es...- Rabastan fijo la vista en su hermano.- Que vas a ser, hermano.  
- Que crees que voy a ser.- Dijo friamente.- Lo que he hecho todos estos años. Ignorarlo.  
Rabastan dudo sobre aquellas palabras. Su hermano aunque no lo admitiera seguia enamorado del Malfoy Mayor.  
Elliot se dirigio a la mesa Gryffindor.  
- Vaya hermano nunca pense que te veria aqui. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.  
- Nos vimos ayer, idiota.  
- Vamos hermano no te enfades o te saldran arrugas.- Paso un brazo por los hombros de Lucius, que lo quito de un empujon.- Yo tambien te quiero hermano.  
- Eliot sigues igual.- Le sonri James.  
- Pero mira quien tenemos aqui al hermoso James.- Tom estuvo a punto de levantarse, James le piso el pie.- Hey tranquilo hombre yo hago el amor no la guerra. No quiero nada con tu esposo, solo es atracion, como con el sensual Remus o el sexy de mi cuñado.  
Lucius y Severus lo fulminaron con la mirada, sus futuros esposos sonre an divertidos.  
Al contrario que su hermano, Elliot, era divertido, ligon, anti-sangrepura y rebelde, siempre tenia una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Elliot siempre fue la oveja negra de la familia Malfoy, una verguenza. A Elliot no le podia importar lo mas minimo.  
- Se puede saber que haces aqui?- Le pegunto Lucius - Eso me preguntaba yo...- Dirigio sus ojos por el comedor, sonrio maliciosamente al encontrar su objetivo. Volvio la vista a su hermano y amigos- Y mi adorable sobrino?  
- No soy adorable.- Protesto Draco que se acercaba con un Harry agitado.- Puedo demostrarselo, tio.  
- Lo que he dicho yo, adorable.-Sonri .- Draco tratame con menos formalismos.  
- Lo intentare.- Contesto - Ahora no seas maleducado y presentame al muchacho que te acompaña.  
- Es Harry Riddle-Potter, mi novio y futuro esposo.  
- Encantado.- Harry sonrio adorablemente.- Porfavor llameme solo Harry.  
- Este chico me gusta. Hijo de Jamie, eh? Si que te pareces a el.  
- Es un Potter.- Dijo James orgulloso.- Pero con los ojos de su padre.  
- Ya lo veo. Pobre Draco ha salido a los Malfoy y no a mi sexy cuñado.- Fingio lastima.- Aun no se como conquistate a mi cuñado, hermanito.  
- Con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda.- Respondi Sirius.- Verdad moony?  
-Aja.- Asintio y siguio dandole besos a Snape.  
- Bien ha sido un placer volver a verles. Pero tengo que hacer una visita a un viejo amigo.- Señalo detras de su hombro. Lucius entendio la indirecta.  
- Cuida bien tus palabras, Elliot. El ha cambiado.- Le advirtio Lucius.  
- Lo se . Pero voy a recuperarle sea como sea.- Nadie entendia de lo que hablaba.- Hasta luego.  
Rodolphus observo cada paso que daba Elliot, se dirigia hacia ellos.  
- Tranquilizate Rodolphus o romperas el vaso.- Susurro Rabastan Decidio hacerle caso, Elliot ya no le importaba o si? Dejo sus pensamientos, al sentir una respiración en su nuca. - Me extrañabas, amor.-Murmuro en su oido.  
- Alejate imbecil.-Siseo Rodolphus.  
- Sera mejor que los deje solos.- Rabastan se levanto deprisa hasta otra mesa del fondo. Rodolphus maldijo a su hermano.  
- Buscas algo?- Pregunto indiferente - A ti.-" Que directo" penso .- Llevo muchos años esperando este momento.  
- Por mi puedes seguir esperando.- Rodolphus siguio los pasos de su hermano, pero cambiando su rumbo a la salida.  
Elliot tiro de su muñeca y apreto su cuerpo con el de Rodolphus. La conversacion era observada por tres pares de ojos.  
- Ya no te ser facil escaparte de mi Rod.- Lo llamo por el apodo de su adolescencia.- Voy a conquistarte. - Es una amenaza?- Rodolphus respiraba con dificultad, tener el aliento caliente de Eliot cerca de su boca lo distraia a pasos agigantados.  
- Es un hecho.- Confirmo . - Señores vuelvan a sus asientos. Se presentar el siguiente.- Rodolphus logro soltarse y volver al lado de su hermano, que estaba en shock.  
- Pasa algo, Rabastan.- Puso la mano en su hombro.- Despierta - Perdon...No pasa nada.- Bebio su vaso de Whisky de fuego del tiron.  
- Hare como que me lo creo.- Rodolphus alzo una ceja.  
- Ahora me toca a mi.- Una muchacho dio un paso adelante. Era guapo, pelirrojo, ojos grises y sonrisa brillante. Usaba ropa Muggle y unas extrañas zapatillas para la vista de Rodolphus. Parte del cupo femenino queria pedirle una cita, como con Tobías. Y el masculino lo miraba con envidia- Encantado de veros otra vez. Soy Orion Malfoy.  
- Otro Malfoy esta vez te la cargas, Hurón.- Grito Ron furioso. Hermione lo regaño.  
- Acostumbrate Weasley, tengo mas hijos con Harry - No, Ron. Draco no es mi padre, es mi primo.  
- Primo?.- Elliot trago en seco.- Eso significa que tú ...  
- Soy hijo tuyo y de papi.- Sonrio - Porfin te echaron el lazo, Elliot.- Rio Lucius divertido.  
Rodolphus sintio una opresion en su pecho. Elliot tenia hijos y el seguia con su vida de soltero. Suspiro . Camino hasta la salida, conseguiria una botella del mejor Whisky de fuego y llamar a a su amante mas dispuesto.  
- Adonde vas, papi?- Dijo Orion dirigiendose a un Rodolphus en Shock.- Papi no quieres conocerme.  
Se oyeron varias carcajadas, de Rabastan y del mismo Eliot.  
- Lo sabia, Lestrange. Tu eres mio.- Se acerco a Rodolphus y lo cargo en brazos.- Te lo dije.  
Lo beso . Apasionadamente y con mucha lujuria. Movian sus labios al compas. Rodolphus se olvido de todo y rodeo el cuello de Elliot con sus brazos. A la mierda todo, queria a este hombre como nunca quiso a nadie.  
Mierda. Maldito Elliot Malfoy!  
- Papa ya tardabas. Padre nunca se rinde en su proposito, y sabes que tienes que dejar a tus acompañantes, pronto.- Orden Orion - Acompañantes.- Elliot fruncio el ceño.- De que tipo de acompañantes hablamos?  
- Eh...No se.- Vacilo .- Hablaremos después de eso.  
- Y vaya que hablaremos.- Bajo a Rod sin moverlo de sus brazos.  
- No digas nada.- Dijo Rodolphus al acercarse con Elliot a la mesa de Rabastan, el se mordio los labios.  
- Tengo 20 años. Estudio para auror, ironico verdad. Fui a la casa de los leones. Uno muy orgulloso.- Mando una mirada a sus padres.- Jugue al quiddich como golpeador y gracias a mi, ganaron.  
- Lo que tu digas.- Gritaron. Orion puso los ojos en blanco.  
- Aquellos idiotas son mis mejores amigos y juntos formamos los merodeadores como ya sabeis, soy colagusano. Supe limpiar el nombre tio Sirius.- El asinti .- Nunca traicionaria a mis amigos. Mis padrinos son el tio Lucius y el tio Rabastan. Gracias tio Lucius por enseñarme los momentos mas bochornosos de padre.  
- Te voy a matar.- Escupio Elliot a Lucius, que sonrio .- Mas te vale no utilizarlos jovencito.  
- No, padre. Estas seguro.- Repuso serio.- Por el momento - Orion eres hijo unico?- Pregunto Rodolphus.  
- Si. Después de mi, padre dijo que no queria tu estas feliz con eso. Mucho mejor para mi, mi perro Sorensen es como mi hermano pequeño. Ademas que viajais mucho.  
Las chicas suspiraron.  
- No fui premio anual ni prefecto perfecto, por merlin nunca me lo hubiera permitido.- Hizo una mueca de asco.  
Macgonagall penso que una jubilacion avanzada no le vendria mal.  
- No tengo novio ni novia. Soy un alma libre. Doy por finalizada mi presentacipn Un fuerte sonido se oyo a sus espaldas, las puertas del comedor se abrieron con un fuerte golpe. Detras de el, estaba Regulus con su mejor sonrisa de lado.  
- Ya llego por quien lloraban...


	6. Alia quien es tu papi?

Regulus viajo desde Canadá a Escocia. Solo dos meses habia estado fuera y ya lo llamaban. Tanto lo querian, iba a matar a Sirius. No conocia los motivos, llevaba años sin ir a Hogwarts quizas pasar por la biblioteca y devolviera algunos libros. Krecher hizo su maleta, despues de despertar de su coma, decidio llevarselo con él. Desde sus 17 años deseaba hacer viajes y rodear mundo, fuera del magico. Paso por la red Flu al despacho de la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Y se encamino a las puertas del gran comedor. Solo le faltaba un pasillo y...  
PUM. Mierda. Habia chocado con alguien, y en un impulso me agarre haciendo que cayera sobre mi. Abri los ojos y me encontre unos bonitos ojos azules violaceos. Me miraban sorprendidos.  
- Perdon ha sido mi culpa.- El hombre quiso levantarse, sin darme cuenta lo tenia cogido de su estrecha cintura.- Si me sueltas -Oh claro- Raccione soltandolo. Me puse de pie.- Yo tambien lo siento, estaba distraido. - Bien. Ya me voy.- Lo observe con detenimiento, era mas bajo que el, pelirrojo, musculado, labios carnosos rojos, guapo. Tenia un pendiente en la oreja y esa sonrisa, podia verla todo el dia sin aburrirse.- Hasta luego Paso a su lado, dandole un olor a lavanda muy agradable. -Adios.- Susurro embobado.- Eh... - Se giro.- Como te llamas? Sonrio.- Bill Weasley.- Y se fue. Oh tenia que haberlo predecido. Era un Weasley muy sexy. Siguio con su camino y llego a su destino. Abrio las puertas. - Ya llego por quien lloraban...- Grito . Todo el mundo volteo a verme. Me esta empezando a gustar esto. - Hermano.- Chillo Sirius, corrio hasta el y casi lo tira al suelo.- Te he extrañado. Mi hermano Sirius y yo nos perdonamos toda la mierda del pasado, teniamos muchas cosas que quitarnos de encima. Y nuestros padres son un tema taboo, desde ese momento. - Se nota.- Sonrei .- Se puede saber para que me llaman. Encontre una nueva ruta, para ir a Nome. - Yo quiero ir contigo pero mi querido futuro esposo Lucius no me suelta.- Lloro en mi hombro, siendo fulminado por Lucius.- Solo soy un objeto sexual para el. - Sirius.- Siseo Malfoy.

- Oh vamos cariño solo bromeo me encanta ser tu objeto sexual.- Sirius volvio con Malfoy, quien lo abrazo .  
- Padres.- Dijo indignado Draco - Querido sobrino acostumbrate, yo ya me rendi hace mucho tiempo.- Suspiro - Exagerados.- Bufo Sirius.  
- Ahora alguien me puede explicar que hago aqui. Varias explicaciones después y una tarta de melaza.  
- Entonces Draco y Harry van a tener hijos y todo eso...No me extraña.- Ellos lo miraron incredulamente.- Eso se olia. Al igual que Severus y Remus. Ya era hora. Remus se sonrojo y Severus me echo su mirada mortal - Lo que mas me intriga es Rod con Elliot. Nunca lo pense.  
- Ni tu ni nadie, hermano. Solo lo sabia Lucius y poco mas que eso.  
- Mi hermano es un pozo sin fondo realmente no se como Elliot se enamoro de el.- Dijo Rabastan divertido. Todos voltearon a ver a la linda pareja que conversaban con Orion.  
- Creeme los dos son iguales.- Escupio Lucius.  
Regulus diviso un correo de pelirrojos un poco mas alla , eran Weasleys seguro, hablaban animados con la hija de Draco y el hijo de Severus. Pero no veia a Bill.  
- Porfavor vuelvas a sus lugares esta ser la última presentación de hoy.- La profesora Macgonagall bajo dando paso a una niña rubia de ojos azules...violaceos, que venia de la mano con otra mas peque a de pelo negro con los mismos ojos. Eran adorables.  
- Hola.- Salud dulcemente.- Soy Alia y ella es Katrina. Nosotras somos Black.  
Todos miraron a Sirius, estaba como si le hubieran dicho que su moto era solo un anticuario.  
- No es el tio Sirius..- Rió.- Somos hijas de Regulus Black.  
Oh mierda. Se desmayo.  
- Eh despierta.- Una mano calida golpe la mejilla de Regulus.- Deberian dejar de desmayarse no es sano.  
Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo, conectandose con los bellos ojos de...Weasley.  
- Estas bien?.- Dijo Bill.- Te desmayaste justo cuando entraba.  
- Papa.- La niña mas pequeña se sento a su lado.- Sueles desmayarte mucho?  
- Porque lo dices.- murmuro encorvandose. Su hermano tenia a Alia en su regazo y le sonreia picaramente.  
- Porque te desmayaste, cuando papi te dijo que esperaba a nuestro nuevo hermano.- Regulus sonrio sin darse cuenta. Katrina lo abrazo.  
El se lo devolvio incomodo y se levanto cargando a Katrina.  
- Papa podemos seguir?- Asintio.- Bien. Yo tengo 11 años y Katrina 9, le faltan dos a os para ir a Hogwarts. Estoy en la casa de los aguilas.  
La casa de Ravenclaw aplaudio. Regulus se desiluciono, aunque le seguia quedando Katrina.  
-Katrina se queda en casa estudiando con papi. Kreacher la ayuda un monton. Adoramos a Kreacher.- Katrina abraz a un Kreacher lloroso.- Aun no he hecho las pruebas de quiddich pero en cuanto pueda sere la primera. Mis mejores amigas y yo haremos que Ravenclaw gane la copa de las casas. Es mi primer año, me gusta Trasformaciones y pociones. Gracias tio Sev. Mis padrinos son el tio Sirius y Lucius. Y los de Katrina...  
- Los digo yo...- Hizo un puchero muy tierno. Bill sonrio ante el gesto.- Son el tio Ron y la tia Ginny.- Los Weasley miraron raro a Regulus, apenas lo conocian.  
Regulus fruncio el ceño. Esto empezaba a ponerse raro.  
- Alia quien es tu papi?- pregunt Reg.  
- Eh bueno mejor os digo todo mi nombre. Soy Alia Black...Weasley- Los Weasley jadearon. Se miraron unos a otros.  
" Yo con un Weasley, si mi madre se levanta de su tumba, me asesina"  
Bill no sabia que pensar, Regulus era muy guapo, y podia estar casado con cualquiera de sus hermanos. Pero tal vez si fuera l..  
- Quien? Son siete?  
- Hermano vas a ser un sorteo, dejate de tonterias. Descartamos a Ron y a Ginny. Querida sobrina Alia.- Sirius se puso a su altura.- Quien es tu papi? Ve a por el.  
Alia sonrio divertida. Camino hasta los hermanos, todos se movian nerviosos. El primero fue Charlie, sonrio nervioso.  
- No eres tu, tio. Respira.- Le dio un beso a Charlie en la mejilla.  
- Bien. Oh tio George, tio fred. Quizas sois uno de mis padres, o quizas sois los dos.  
Los gemelos pusieron los ojos como platos. Regulus juro que había oido dos gruñidos y una maldición. Decidio ignorarlo.  
- No crees que esto es un poco raro.- Le susurro Ginny a Ron.- Ver quien es su padre. Pero las niñas son adorables.  
- En eso tienes razón.- Afirmo. Katrina se reia al igual que la mesa de los chicos del futuro.  
- Tios George, Fred estais eliminados.- Los dos suspiraron.  
- Esto no es un maldito concurso.- Siseo Tom a James.  
- Soportalo, me estoy diviertiendo.  
- Percy, puedes ser tu mi papi, pero el tio...quiero decir, tu esposo es incluso mas celoso- Miro a su alrededor.- Sera mejor que no diga nada. Tio Percy respira.  
- Entonces quieres decir que tu eres mi hija..- Bill estaba blanco de la impresión. Kratrina alzo sus brazos para que la cargara.- Así que tu eres una de mis pequeñas?  
- Soy tu peque a preferida - No lo soy yo.- Chilló Alia, cogida de la mano con Regulus. Bill no lo miro .  
- Oh asi que vosotras sois mis niñas.- Murmur Molly abrazandolas.- Solo faltan seis.  
- Molly, cielo.- Suspiro Arthur.- Ellos tendran hijos si quieren.  
- Bueno se acabaron las presentaciones por hoy.- Aviso Macgonagall. Todos los alumnos subieron a sus habitaciones y los chicos del futuro a la sala de los menesteres. Los demas cogieron habitaciones del castillo.  
Bill daba vueltas en la cama. Eran las tres de la mañana, y no cogia el sueño. Tiro las sabanas al suelo con frustración, que idiotez, hoy se había enterado que su futuro esposo era un Black, y que Black, tenia dos niñas hermosas y era feliz. Cualquiera estaria como el. Pletorico.  
Sali de su habitación, encaminandose, a ningun lugar principalmente. Bajo hasta el lago y se sent en el cesped.  
- Tu tampoco puedes dormir.- Dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Era...su futuro esposo.  
- No.- Nego.- Bonita noche - Si, sabes he estado durante dos meses en viajes y solo venir aqui ha cambiado mi vida.  
Bill se sintio culpable.  
- Perdoname, yo tampoco sabia nada...quisieras cambiar todo.  
- Jamas cambiaria a mis hijas. -Sonrio .- Son adorables. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver esa inocencia.  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - Creo que empezamos con mal pie.- Ellos rieron.- Soy Regulus Black, me encanta la música clasica.  
- Soy Bill Weasley y me gusta el Rock - Ahora voy a probar otra cosa.- Acerco su cara lentamente con la de Bill, el trago en seco.- No te muevas.  
Cogio sus labios, saboreandolos, mordiendolos con sus dientes. Bill intensifico el beso, lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa. Regulus rodeo su espalda con un brazo, acariciando la mejilla suave de Bill. - Vamos rapido.- Le aseguro Bill separandose jadeante.  
- Tu crees? Yo creo que ir de esta forma contigo ser mi perdición.- Beso sus labios de nuevo. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Bill se sento a horcajadas en el regazo de Regulus.  
- Porque no nos conocemos primero.-Bill se puso mas serio.- Y después pasamos a tercera fase.  
- Y la segunda fase?  
- Nos la saltaremos.- Rio- Empezamos?  
- Como usted diga caballero.  
Durante varias horas hablaron sobre su vida, anecdotas, viajes, etc. Regulus penso en ese momento que tener un esposo aventurero no le vendria mal. Enrealidad Bill era hermoso y lo conservaria por un largo tiempo. Se quedaron dormidos en el lago, uno al lado del otro. Hasta el amanecer.  
-En otro lado del Castillo, concretamente en una habitacion-  
- Porque no!-Grito George a Richman, el suspiro cansado.- Estoy harto de esconderme - Te lo he dicho George, mis padres no lo aceptaran.  
- Pero a ella si la aceptan.-Dijo con ironia.  
- Sabes que Mary es mi prometida y ellos la quieren.  
- Pues que se la queden.- Sali de ahi con un portazo.  
A la mañana siguiente todos esperaban al siguiente chico, se habían asombrado al ver a Bill y a Regulus entrar de la mano. Y sobre todo ver a George enfadado por primera vez, Fred estaba boqueabierto.  
- Me toca a mi.- El chico,era alto, ojos marrones, pelo rizado, usaba ropa muggle y tenia un extra o accesorio en la oreja en forma de dragon.- Soy el Fabuloso Hugo Parkinson Granger...


	7. Ayudadme Ron! Harry!

Hermione estaba entrando en una especie de paranoia. Todo ocurrio tan rapido que no lo habia analizado con presicion. Por merlin, quien se iba a imaginar Harry con el hurón, el profesor Snape con Remus. el tio de Malfoy con Lestrange y Regulus Black con el hermano de Ron. Quien demonios se lo hubiera creido. Esperaba que se presentara el siguiente - Esto es de locos.- murmuro Ron.- Mi hermano mayor con un Black - Miralos Ron.- Se al Hermione. Reg y Bill reian con sus hijas- Se ven felices y las ni as son tiernas.  
- De eso no te puedes quejar.- Dijo Harry. Malfoy lo habia dejado para hablar con sus amigos.- Que piensas Nev?  
- Que quisiera tener una familia como esa algun dia.- Suspiro con tristeza. Todos se sintieron mal.  
- Tranquilo Nev nos tienes a nosotros y parece...- Hermione miro a la mesa Slytherin, unos ojos azules observaban a Neville preocupado.- que no lo eres indiferente a los chicos.  
- Hermione.- Nev se sonrojo.- Eso no es verdad.  
- Oh por dios tu tambien.- Dijo Ron incredulo.- Estais perdidos con los Slytherin.  
- Ron mejor tu ni hables, te he visto espiando a Zabbini cuando creias que no te mirabamos.- Ahora Ron competia con el sonrojo de Nex. Harry y yo nos reimos.  
- Y tu Hermione- Ataco Ron.- te pones furiosa al ver a Parkinson con una chica - Yo que.- Chillo avergonzada - Eh... tu .- Vacilo - Me toca a mi.- El chico,era alto, ojos marrones, pelo rizado, usaba ropa muggle y tenia un extraño accesorio en la oreja en forma de dragon.- Soy el Fabuloso Hugo Parkinson Granger. Un jadeo sonó , era Hermione Pansy desde la mesa Slytherin solto un pequeño grito ahogado.- Estas de broma - Tengo cara de estar bromeando madre.- Dijo - Pues no...-dudo - Pero yo con la sabelotodo Granger... es Muggle - Vamos madre eso es lo unico que te preocupa.- Hugo alzo una ceja.- Has visto a mama a cambiado mucho.  
Parkinson observo con detenimiento a una Hermione sonrojada, la Granger ya no tenia esos grandes dientes, sus labios eran rojos y carnosos, el pelo no era un matojo sino que era rizado y brillante y su cuerpo era delgado con curvas bajo su uniforme. A Pansy se le oscurecieron los ojos.  
- Chico mi Pansy no esta con la Granger.- Grito una chica de Ravenclaw.  
- Tu pansy.- Señalo otra ofendida.- Es mi Pansy.  
- Pansy arregla esto la Granger va a pensar otra cosa de ti.- Dijo Theo. Hermione comenzaba a ponerse morada - Por merlin Pansy tus fans se exagenan.- Se burlo Blaise - Mama dijo que tenias varias mujeres detras de ti pero no creia que tantas.  
- Hermione tu no puedes estar con Parkinson!- Grito Lavender Brown.- Te pedi una oportunidad!  
- Como! Crei que era una broma!  
- Lavender te pidio salir.- Harry boqueaba al igual que Ron.  
- Pero que pasa con este maldito colegio.- Dijo Tom - Vamos Pans tu siempre dijiste que querias una mujer hermosa para ti.  
- No, no lo acepto.- Nego - Dejalo Parkinson yo tampoco quiero estar con una sangrepura cegada...Cariño sigue contandonos sobre ti.- Sonrio Hermione - Gracias mama. Tengo 17 años, estoy en mi septimo año. Soy un orgulloso Slytherin como madre Pansy sonri mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.  
- Mis padrinos son el tio Draco y Harry me llevo muy bien con todos. Me nombraron premio anual y prefecto...  
- Prefecto perfecto!- Bramaron los del futuro - Callaos.- Vocifero - Me gustan todas las clases y siempre estoy en la biblioteca - Mi hijo es un ratón de biblioteca - Sali mas a mama que a madre. Pero mi hermana pequeña es igual que tu , madre.- Dijo sonriendo - Has dicho hermana pe-pequeña.- Pansy se mareo - Si, ha venido esta aqui conmigo. Ven Alina- Una niña de pelo negro rizado y ojos verdes de unos nueve años corrio hacia Pansy - Madre, mami soy Alina Parkinson Granger, tengo 9 años, no voy a Hogwarts y me encanta la musica muggle.  
- A mi tambien por cierto madre eres la nueva ministra de magia y mama eres auror.  
- La nueva ministra.- susurro Pansy - Auror. Soy Auror.- Confirmo Hermione - Como tio Ron, Harry y Nev sois aurores aunque a vuestros maridos no les guste - Harry no puedes ser auror es peligroso.- siseo Draco. Zabinni y theo estaban deacuerdo con el.  
- No quiero empezar una pelea contigo, Draco - Vale que no me guste estar casada contigo Granger pero estoy con Draco es peligroso.  
- Ademas mama esta embarazada.- Hermione abrio los ojos al igual que Pansy - Peor me lo pones... Granger te prohibo trabajar.- Pansy se acerco a Hermione - Que tu me prohibes. Tu no mandas sobre mi.- Le señalo con su dedo - Aun estando embarazada de mi hijo - Tendre cuidado. Todavia no me caso contigo Parkinson puedo hacer lo que quiera.  
- Eso lo veremos.- Sonrio picaramente antes cogerla de la cintura. Rozo sus labios- Ahora Granger cambiaras de opinion - No.- Su voz sonó debil - Señoritas Parkinson! Granger!- Chillo avergonzada Macgonagall - Quiero palomitas muggles.-Dijo Sirius. Lily le paso una caja.- Gracias. Quieres amor?  
Lucius nego Hermione se separ de Pansy, estuvo a punto de correr a la mesa Gryffindor, de no ser por la mano de Parkinson que tiro de ella. - No huyas de mi, Granger - Huir no se de que me hablas.- Se dio la vuelta.  
- Aja tu no te me escapas.- Pansy le dio un pico en los labios, tirando de Hermione a la mesa Slytherin. La sento en sus piernas.  
- Ayudadme. Ron, Harry!- Ellos se levantaron - Ni os acerqueis si no quereis probar mi varita.- Les advirtio Pansy. Draco y Blaize la fulminaron con la mirada- Tranquilo Draco - Hugo ayudame soy tu madre.- Dijo Hermione intentando moverse - Lo siento, mama no quiero enfadar a madre ademas siempre os he visto igual. Sigo no tengo novio y mi hermanita tampoco si no quiere que le pegue una paliza.  
- Tonto.- Alina le empujo - Granger nuestros hijos no han salido tan mal...te doy una oportunidad - Que tu me das una oportu...uhm- Pansy la volvio a besar - Ves te lo dije, Feorge. Me debes diez galeones...Feorge.- Movio la mano en su cara- Estas en otro mundo - Perdoname Gred. Te lo contare todo, vale? Pero no ahora.- Fred asintoi serio.  
- Buenos Dias señores y no tan señores somos George y Fred, los hermanos de distintos padres.


	8. Estos chicos son geniales!

Para George este era su peor dia, solo al levantarse se habia dado cuenta que seria malo, que algo iba a cambiar y eso le ponia de los nervios. Fred no paraba de observarlo con curiosidad, en algun momento tenia que decirle lo que le pasaba. Maldito Richman, no es que estuviera enamorado de el, no mucho. Quizas un poco.  
Que mas da el muy idiota se iba a casar con otra. Buscaria a otro hombre y arreglado.  
- Buenos dias señores y no señores somos George y Fred, los hermanos de distintos padres...- Todo el mundo miro a los gemelos. George era pelirrojo, alto, palido con unas cuantas pecas, con la gran diferencia de que tenia los ojos verdes. Fred era pelirrojo de un color mas oscuro, igual de alto, palido sin pecas y ojos caramelo.  
Sus diferencias apenas se notaban.  
- Ya era hora de que os casarais.- Dijo Molly saltando desde su silla. Sus hermanos los felicitaron.  
- Pero yo...como padre.- George trago en seco - No en realidad eres mi papi.- Señalo Fred - Eso es mucho peor.- Su hermano Fred le puso la mano en el hombro, estaba tan absorto como el.  
- Y yo...tu eres mi hijo - Si, papi Fred...padre esta en la sala.- Fred mir por todos lados.- Al igual que el padre de mi hermano postizo - Mi futuro marido.- George miro de reojo a Richman. Desecho la idea. - Bien quiero conocerlo.

- Tranquilo papi todo a su tiempo.- Sonrio Fred. " Si supieras".  
- Bien este maravilloso muchacho, es un gran hermano y novio. Verdad Fred?.- George acerco lentamente su cara a la de Fred.  
- Si.- Suspir Los gemelos palidecieron como su familia.  
- JAJAJA.- Los del futuro soltaban lagrimas al igual que Fred y George.- Lo siento papis era una broma - Eso ha estado muy bien .- Aplaudio Sirius - Concuerdo con mi hermano canuto. Lunatico dame chocolate.- Dijo James. Remus saco chocolates de su bolsillo.  
- Cariño estas comiendo mucho últimamente, acabas de comerte un gran trozo de tarta de melaza.- Dijo Tom preocupado - Dejame Tom. Tengo hambre.  
- Bien. Gracias tio Cornamenta, lunatico, Canuto.- Ellos asintieron.- George si eres tan amable - Como decia es un gran hermano y bromista.  
- Asi se habla.- Gritaron los merodeadores.  
- Tenemos 17 años. Asi que es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarst. Pero los veranos trabajamos en la tienda de papis. Cosa que seguiremos cuando ellos se jubilen.  
- Seguir esperando.- Dijeron lo gemelos.  
- Bueno padre ya te convencera.  
- Quien es?- pregunt Fred - Tranquilo ya lo dire .  
- Nuestras notas fueron normales, pasabamos todo el dia en el despacho de la profesora minnie. Ah somos Gryffindor. Como se me ha podido olvidar algo tan importante George?  
- No se hermano. Nos disculpamos.  
La mesa Gryffindor aplaudio tanto como la familia Weasley.  
- No tenemos novio ni novias. Almas libres por siempre.  
- Eso mismo dijeron los gemelos y os tuvieron a vosotros.-Rio Percy - Eso es verdad.- Afirm Ron - Bueno la vida a veces no sale como quiere. De no ser por eso nuestros papis no nos tendrian y no tendria a nuestros hermanos pequeños.  
- Hermanos pequeños?- Tragaron en seco George y Fred - Los unicos gracias a Merlin. Cre que nosotros eramos suficientes pero no.  
- Aun recuerdo ese dia tenia 11 años y papi se desmayo en la cocina. Padre se asusto mucho y llamo al medico. Horas después supimos que venia un nueva pesadilla en la familia.  
- Lo mismo ocurrio en la casa de enfrente. Papi se desmayo y padre llamo al medico. El demonio vino nueve meses después.  
- Hasta para eso teneis telepatia.- Se quejo Ginny. Ellos solo sonrieron.  
- Bien enanos pasad.- Dos niños de unos seis años corrieron hasta sus papis. Uno tiene el pelo negro y el otro era rubio los dos de ojos azules. Eran realmente tiernos.  
- Papis.- Chillaron Los gemelos los cargaron mientras los abuelos Weasley les hacian mimos.  
- Ellos obviamente no van a Hogwarts pero se nota que iran a Slytherin.- Los niños corrieron a la mesa del futuro.  
- Por merlin. Weasleys en Slytherin.- Dijo un Bill abrazado por Regulus.- Creo que lo he visto todo.  
- Y aun quedan mas en Slytherin.- Grito alguien de la mesa del futuro.  
Los Weasley estaban asombrados.  
- Hey Blaise he visto un moreno parecido a ti y tenia un poco de Weasley.- Susurro Pansy en el oido de Blaise, quien se volteo rapidamente. Hermione estuvo a punto de soltarse.- No tan rapido muñeca.  
- Hugo.- Que estaba sentado a su lado.- Parkinson siempre me tiene asi.  
- No hay cosa que le guste mas.- Suspiro .- Te tiene todo el dia sentada en su regazo.  
- Acostumbrate, Granger.- Murmuro en su oido. Hermione sintio un escalofrio.  
- Mama, madre siempre te tiene agarrada sobre todo si otras mujeres se fijan en ti.  
- Vaya Parkinson que posesiva.- Sonrio Hermione. Pansy noto un hoyuelo en su mejilla, la miro embobada.  
- Acostumbrate, Granger nadie se te acercara con raras intenciones sino quiere mi varita en sitios que no nombrare.- Le advirtio Pansy Hermione solo rio .

- Ahora nos podeis decir quien son vuestros padres, porfavor?.- Suplico Fred Fred tambien habia estado preocupado por eso. Quien le gustaba habia roto con el hace tres dias. Por razones que no sabia. Se lo habia ocultado a George y se sentia culpable pero era una relacion en secreto. Solo esperaba que lo perdonara y poder olvidar al imbecil.  
- Bien. Mi padre es Adrian Pucey y el de George es Terence Higgs. Todo quedo en silencio - Que!.- Gritaron los gemelos, Adrian, Terencey dos voces mas pero furiosas.  
- Eso no es posible.- Gruño un antiguo alumno que estaba sentado en la mesa Slytherin. Se llamaba Cassius.  
- No te metas Cassius.- Le aviso Fred.  
- Claro que me meto tu no puedes estar con ese idiota.  
- Pues lo estoy aunque sea un idiota.  
- Hey.- Grito Adrian indignado.  
- Que pasa Fred. Porque Warrington se ha metido.  
- George tenemos que hablar.- Richman se acerco hasta George.  
- Tu y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos.  
- Haber papis no teneis que deciros algo.- Le susurro George a su papi Fred.  
- Fred...  
- George...  
- He estado saliendo con Cassius/ Richman - Estoy en otro mundo.-Le dijo Ron a Harry.  
- Esto es de locos.- Refunfuño Snape.  
- Que tienen los Slytherin tambien son guapos.  
- Vaya Bill ahora se que piensas de mi.- Se rio Regulus a un sonrojado Bill - Dejadlo tortolitos.- Sonrio Lily.  
- Lily hablemos porfavor.- Narcisa puso su mano en el hombro de Lily.  
- Dejame Narcisa.  
- COMO! TU TAMBIEN!- Gritaron a la vez.- Bueno...  
- George lo siento prometo decirte todo sin volver a ocultarte nada - No perdoname tu hermano.- George abrazo a Fred.  
- Chicos...- Murmuro Molly conmovida.  
- Vale papis dejad el numerito.  
- Mentis.- Grito Lee Jordan. Los Hijos de los gemelos sonrieron picaramente.- Conozco a los gemelos como la palma de mi mano y cuando mienten suelen tener un raro Tic en el ojo no muy notable, pero se nota.  
- Lee tiene razon algo que decir sobrinos.- Señalo Ginny - Estos chicos son geniales!.- Sirius tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.- Si, volvemos a tener hijos que salgan como ellos.  
Lucius penso que no queria morir tan pronto.  
- Nos habeis pillado ellos no son nuestros padres. En realidad mi padre es Leonard Richman.  
George abrio los ojos. Richman le sonrio.  
- Pero si el se va a casar con otra.- Murmuro dolido.  
- George.- Richman lo abrazo.- He roto el compromiso. Me di cuenta anoche que no podia perderte.  
George lo beso - Oh, porfavor padres. Que asco. Nunca paran.- Fred hizo una mueca de asco - Bien ahora que mi hermano se ha reconciliado con su novio. Quien es mi futuro esposo si no es Higgs. Porque mentiais sobre el y yo. Verdad?  
- Bueno...-dudo . Cassius lo fulmino con la mirada.- Vale, vale padre no me mates.  
- Padre.- Fred trago en seco.- el no puede serlo - Vamos papi, no ves el parecido.- Fred lo analizo. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse.- Se ha dado cuenta. Padre explicaselo.  
- Fred lo que te dije hace tres dias, tiene una explicacion. Mi padre me amenazo con hacerte daño si no te dejaba. Lo siento. Hoy me he enterado de que murio de un infarto.  
- Que amable el abuelo.- George rodo los ojos.  
- Quien se ha atrevido a amenazar a mis hijos.- Se levanto furiosa Molly.  
- Tranquilizate. El hombre a muerto, esta todo bien verdad?- Arthur le mando una mirada de advertencia a Cassius. El asintio.  
- Tengo que pensarmelo.- Cassius sonrio y lo agarro por la cintura.- Quizas me lo pienso mas tarde.  
- Bien.- Y cogio los labios de Fred entre los suyos - Entonces nosotros no somos nada de vosotros.- Cassius y Richman fulminaron con la mirada a Higgs y a Adrian.  
- Ni te acerques a George/ Fred.- Gruño Richman/ Cassius.  
- Esto me recuerda mucho a casa. Bien han terminado de ver nuestra hermosa presencia que pase el siguiente.  
Una chica pelirroja de ojos grises dio un paso adelante...


	9. Ya era hora, Lily

Una chica pelirroja de ojos grises dio un paso adelante, era realmente muy bonita y su sonrisa era traviesa y arrogante.  
- Buenos dias querido Hogwarts soy la encantadora, hermosa...  
- Y SOBRE TODO ARROGANTE.- Grito una voz de chico.  
- Vamos cariño se que me amas.- Sonrio brillantemente.  
- Lo que tu digas.- Bufo - Soy Lilith, hija de Lilian Evans y...bueno no dire el de mi madre, todavia.  
Lily al contrario que los demas, sonrio y una rubia Slytherin echaba humo por las orejas.  
- Eres mi hija?  
- Si, tu preciosa hija, aunque falta Matt pero el no esta ahora con nosotros solo tiene 10 meses.- Le enseño una foto de un pequeño bebe de ojos verdes y pelirrojo, muy mono.  
- Oh.- Suspiro .- Es encantador.  
Lilith hizo un pequeño puchero, Lily la consolo abrazandola. - Vaya, vaya as que la perfecta prefecta Evans es feliz.- Dijo James sonriente.- Me alegro mucho por ti.  
- Gracias, Jamie.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Padrino, de no ser por tio Tom y mi madre diria que estan enamorados.  
Los merodeadores y Lily rieron.  
- Oh por merlin pequeña Evans, yo una vez pense lo mismo.- Afirmo Sirius, siendo abrazado por Lucius.- Pero me equivocaba. Verdad Lunatico?  
- Una epoca confusa.- Rio Remus.- Creo que ahi empezo mi club de fans a perseguirme.  
Snape gruño - Club de fans, papa?.- Pregunto Tobías - Oh, si. No quiero volver a saber de ello.  
- Y no era el unico, hasta Evans tenia su propio club de fans. Sobretodo James y yo. Lo peor eran los dias de San Valentin.  
Ellos hicieron una mueca.  
- Dejenme seguir.- Se enfurruño Lilith.  
- Cariño sigue.  
- Tengo 19 a os. Fui Rawenclaw, mis asignaturas favoritas son transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y no es porque mi madre sea la profesora de transformaciones.  
- Tu madre...?- Dijo lily confusa - Si. La mejor. Y mama tu eres auror. Pero estas retirada por un tiempo, Matt es muy travieso. Mis padrinos son Harry y Draco Malfoy.  
- Muchas gracias, Lily.- Dijeron los dos.  
- Me encanta el Rock muggle. Soy una fan del Quiddich, fui golpeadora y mis notas eran buenas.  
- Querida podrias decirnos quien es tu madre...?- Lily estaba desesperada por saberlo.  
- Claro, madre me mataria y no le gusta que le haga bromas como pensaba hacerle. Asi que al grano. Mi madre es...Narcisa Malfoy.  
Lily bufo indignada mientras Narcisa sonreia arrogantemente casi igual que Lilith.  
Los merodeadores negaron con la cabeza.  
- Ya era hora, Lily.  
- Que quieres decir Remus?  
- Es la hora de que la perdones, ella no ha tenido una vida facil. Ninguno de nosotros y mereces ser feliz.- Susurro abrazandola.  
- Gracias, cariño.- Dirigio su mirada a Narcisa.- Ni te creas que te lo pondre tan facil, Cissa. Me debes una.  
- Solo con saber que me llamas asi, estoy satisfecha...amor.- Lily se puso del color de su pelo - Madre deja de martirizar a mama. O ella se vengara de ti y no te gustara.  
- Yo se como hacer que su enfado se vaya.- Narcisa avanzo a zancadas hasta una Lily recelosa.- Te gustara.  
- No quiero averiguarlo.- Murmuro embobada por su cercania.  
- Lo haras.- Sus labios se unieron a los rojos de lily, su olor a lavanda la envolvio. La habia extrañado.- Siempre - Esto es un poco incomodo.- Todos los del comedor sonreian picaramente, otros miraban con envidia.- Bien ya he terminado..  
- Ahora me toca a mi...- Desde la mesa Slytherin, un moreno de ojos marrones boqueo al ver a un clon de el. Un pelirrojo gryffindor aparto su mirada llorosa.  
Quien sera?


	10. Zabinni traidor!

Blaize tenia los nervios de punta desde hace dos dias, su pelirrojo no le hacia caso. Ni lo miraba, siempre tenia la cabeza gacha en cuanto sus ojos le miraban. De alguna forma u otra era bueno porque significaba que Ron estaba peor que el.  
Descubrir que su amigo Draco, estaba con San Potter, habia sido recibido.  
Que la bestia de Pansy no se separaba de la sabelotodo Granger tampoco era sorpresa.  
Y que su amigo Theo andara tras los huesos del timido Longbottom. Puff. Eso se olia desde hace tiempo.  
Casi todos los Weasleys estaban con sus parejas excepto Charlie, Percy y Ginny. Ron no contaba, el era el único con quien tenia que estar.  
- Ahora me toca a mi...- Vi como se acercaba...UN CLON MIO!  
- Blaize, Blaize.- Chasqueo Draco.- Sabia que alguien iba a pillarte.  
- Callate Draco.  
Mire a mi pelirrojo, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza absoluta. Eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.  
- Padre que recibimiento me estas dando. Crei que era tu favorito, tu heredero.  
- No molestes Michael. Padre nos quiere a nosotras mas que a ti.  
- Si claro.- Bufo.  
- Tres.- susurro Blaize.  
- Si, solo somos tres. Acercaos pequeñajas.- Unas niñas de piel morena clara, ojos marrones y sonrisa perversa dieron unos pasos hasta el nombrado Michael.  
- Os presento a Jane y Ginger Zabinni. Yo soy Michael.  
- Sabemos presentarnos Mich.-Dijeron a la vez.- Padre dile que nos deje.  
- Hey Zabinni parece que te tienen embaucado.- Zabinni miro embobado a sus pequeñas hijas que le sonrieron.  
- Querido estas babeando.-Pansy le paso un pañuelo.  
- Calla, Pansy.  
- Estas niñas tienen 8 años, por lo tanto aún no tienen casa en Hogwarts. Pero no es dificil saberlo.  
Ellas soltaron unas pequeñas risas - Tienen la personalidad de un slytherin. Dan miedo. Papi suele decir que se parece padre que a el. Bueno suele decirlo conmigo tambien.  
Ron aparto la vista de ellos. Aquello era doloroso, el idiota de Zabinni le habia engañado. Después de insistir tanto en conquistarlo, se habia olvidado de el como si nada. Una parte de su cabeza queria ignorarlo y no volverle a hablar nunca y la otra menos razonal queria darle una paliza. Zabinni era mas grande que el pero le pediria ayuda a Harry.  
- Yo soy Michael Zabinni y lo siento padre soy un orgulloso Gryffindor Zabinni se puso palido.  
- No puede ser - Tenemos a Zabinni! Tenemos a Zabinni.-Cantaron los gemelos Weasley - Cariño tu no ves algún parecido del hijo de Zabinni con uno de los nuestros.- Le susurro Molly a su esposo.  
- Estas desvariando querida.- Arthur se agacho para no recibir el golpe de su mujer.  
- Yo no desvario.- Dijo furiosa.- Conozco muy bien a mis hijos, el chico tiene rasgos Weasleys.  
Arthur nego divertido.  
- Por merlin, Blaise que dira tu madre.-Se burlo Draco - Dejalo ya, Malfoy.- Gruño Harry sentado en sus piernas.- El pobre Blaise casi ni respira.  
- Lo siento, cariño.- Dijo Draco.  
- Draco eres un mandado.-Rio Pansy - Tu tambien, Pansy.- Gruño Hermione.  
- Ahora me mandas, Granger.  
- Si no quieres que te mande sueltame.- Hermione se removio - Ni lo pienses.- Sus brazos rodearon fuertemente la cintura de Hermione.  
- Estoy en mi septimo año de Hogwarts. Tengo 17 años, me encanta encantamientos y herbologia. Tio Nevi...digo el señor Longbottom me ha enseñado mucho.  
- En el futuro nos tratamos.- Vacilo Nev. Theo lo miro fijamente.  
- Si.- Sonrio.- El verano pasado aceptaste darme clases de herbologia, eres muy buen profesor.  
- Crei que era auror - Lo eres. Pero cogiste vacaciones para pasar tiempo con Tio...con tu esposo - Hermano vas a soltar todo.  
- Cariño no sigas por ahi.- Le advirtio Andromeda - Estoy casado.- Sonrio Nev. Theo apreto los puños.  
- Si, bueno adoro el quiddich pero no juego por una lesion en segundo año. Papi me lo prohibio.  
- Y quien es tu papi?- Inquirio Blaise - Oh, mi papi es adorable, cocina de muerte, guapo, sexy. Todos los hombres querrian tenerlo.- Michael miro de reojo a un Ron rojo de furia. Sus hermanos lo miraban raro.  
- Pues lo tengo yo...Dime quien es? Como es? Que le gusta? Lo conozco?- Blaise rezaba por que fuera el pelirrojo de sus sueños.  
Ron ya no pudo mas. Exploto.  
- Zabinni Traidor!.-Grito con furia. Todos los del comedor lo miraron con los ojos abiertos.- Tanto insistirme para que te diera una maldita cita y ya te vas buscando a otro. Quien te crees que eres! No me vuelvas a mirar ni dirigir la palabra!  
- Ron yo..- Murmuro - Quedate con tu maravilloso esposo y que sean muy felices!- Ron salio echando humo por las orejas hasta la puerta del gran comedor.  
- Porfavor papi ya montaste tu numerito.- Dijo picaramente Mich. Ron se quedo paralizado al igual que Zabinni.  
Las niñas corrieron hacia Ron y lo llevaron hasta Blaise. Ron se quiso pegar por todas las estupideces que habia dicho. Se puso rojo de verguenza.  
Blaise alzo su menton. Ojos azules y marrones se encontraron.  
- Blaise lo siento...-Zabinni paso dos manos por su cintura y lo abrazo.  
- No digas nada, pequeño.  
- Tu tambien, Ron.- Gritaron los hermanos Weasley.  
- Que les pasa a los Weasley con los Slytherin.- Le pregunto Tom a James.  
- Que quieres que te diga sois irresistibles.-James le dio un beso a un Tom sonriente.  
- Padres deberian daros un premio por la escena tan romantica - Michael.- Bramo Ron.- Deja de burlarte.  
- Perdona, papi.- Michael agacho la cabeza.  
- Hermano no enfades a papi.- Rieron las gemelas.  
- Niñas..- Ron puso las manos en su cintura.  
- Perdon.- Susurraron - Te ves muy sexy como papi.- Blaise le dio un beso en los labios. A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos.  
- Asi que sois mis nietas. Que te decia Arthur.  
- Nunca deberia apostar contra ti, querida.  
- Hermano ya era hora, no parabas de refunfuñar todos los dias por Zabinni.- Dijo Ginny - Gracias por la información, Ginny.- Gruño Ron.  
- Al final tienes lo que querias Ron.- Harry lo abrazo.  
- Te abrazaria, Ron pero aqui la sargenta.- Señalo a Pansy.- No me suelta. Tienes todo mi apoyo.  
- Apoyo desde lejos.- Dijo Pansy con indiferencia.  
- Lo acepto.- Ron rodo los ojos.  
- Por hoy acaban las presentaciones mañana seguiremos con las demas.-Dijo Minerva Todos fueron abandonando el comedor, incluso Pansy con una Hermione que refunfuñaba por el camino.  
En el campo de Quiddich, un nervioso Wood volaba en su escoba dando vueltas sin sentido. Como podia se habia estado escondiendo del jugador de Irlanda. Parecia que Marcus Flint se habia olvidado de la noche que pasaron juntos, realmente no esperaba que se acordara. Estaban muy borrachos. Lo peor de todo es que a la mañana siguiente el huyo como un cobarde. Tenia miedo de que al verlo se diera cuenta. Y mas por que se dejo una pulsera que le daba suerte en los partidos. Ni loco iba a su casa a buscarlo.  
- Vaya seras un valiente gryffindor en los partidos pero en mi casa fue justo lo contrario.- Oliver trastabillo de su escoba y casi cayo al suelo de no ser por unos fuertes brazos lo cogieron.  
- Como puedes ser tan torpe.- Los ojos azules de Marcus hacian que Wood sintiera un cosquilleo en el estomago.  
- Bajame.- Orden - Lo que tu digas.- Oliver bajo sus piernas pero Marcus lo rodeo fuertemente.  
- No te dije que me soltaras.  
- Bajame no es igual que sueltame.- Marcus le susurro en la nuca.  
- Es lo mismo.  
- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Te dejaste una cosa en mi casa.- De su bolsillo saco la pulsera de cuero marron. Oliver lo intento coger.- No tan rapido. Te lo dare con una condición.  
- Cual?.-Pregunto receloso - Pasa la noche conmigo...  
Oliver quiso morirse en ese momento


	11. Oliver & Marcus Sueltame estas loco!-

En cuanto Oliver oyo eso, empujo a Marcus a quien no le hizo el mas minimo daño y corrio todo lo que sus piernas podian.  
Maldito idiota no podia pedirle eso. No iba a venderse por una pulsera aunque le diera buena suerte en los partidos. Oliver pensó que volver a por ella no seria mala idea. No podia perder en el Quiddich.  
Ideo un plan rapido en su mente: Listo.  
Iria de nuevo al campo.  
Encontraria a Marcus, le haria una llave muggle.  
Cogeria su pulsera.  
Y huiria como un ladron.  
Oliver sonrio ante tal idea.  
- Bien eso es lo que hare .- Murmuro para si.  
- Que haras?- Una persona salio de las sombras.  
- Que demonios haces aqui Marcus!.- grito Wood. En esa parte del castillo no les oia nadie.  
Oliver maldijo en voz baja. A la mierda el plan.  
- Seguirte.- Respondio simplemente.  
- Oh bien. Me encanta que me sigan.  
- Aceptaras mi propuesta.  
- Propuesta indecente mas bien. No voy a venderme por una pulsera, que me da suerte...Talvez no me la quieres dar por eso.- Marcus lo miro sin entender.  
- Intentas decirme algo?  
- Me imagino. Te acuestas conmigo, me quitas mi pulsera y yo pierdo en los partidos...Te crees muy listo verdad Flint. Pues no.- La cara de Marcus era todo un poema.  
Wood se dio cuenta que lo que habia dicho era una total estupidez ya que Flint no podria saber si esa pulsera le daba suerte.  
- Creo que empiezas a desvariar.  
- Me da igual. Yo puedo ganar aún sin mi pulsera. Buenas noches Flint.- Se dio la vuelta.  
- Espera un segundo. Quieres dejar de inventarte cosas absurdas.- Replico Marcus.  
- No es absurdo.  
Si lo era.  
Marcus alzo una ceja.  
- Un poco.- Sonrio nervioso.  
- Oliver te lo vuelvo a repetir. Porfavor pasa la noche conmigo.- Wood se sonrojo furiosamente.  
- Como se te ocurre pedirme algo asi.- Susurro - Te lo pido y la pulsera sera tuya.  
- Ya es mia.  
Marcus estaba tan serio como la noche que pasaron juntos por primera vez. La indecision paso por la cara de Oliver. - Acepta.  
- Tanto quieres tenerme en tu cama por una noche.- Era indignante.  
- No solo es por una noche.- Marcus se acerco hasta su boca.  
- Entonces cuanto...?- Vacilo.  
- Indefinidamente.- Le interrumpio.- Me gustas Wood. No tengo miedo a decirtelo. Aceptas?  
Desde el fondo de su mente queria repetir y otra queria dejarlo solo en mitad del pasillo.  
Solo una mas. Examino la mirada de Flint. Prometia tantas cosas - Si.- Susurro embobado. Cogio la mano que le ofrecia y salieron juntos.  
Si solo era esta noche que no se acabara nunca.  
A la mañana siguiente.  
Oliver se desperto en cuanto el sol de la ma ana le dio en los ojos. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo duro, se sonrojo al acordarse de la noche anterior.  
Flint tenia una de sus grandes manos rodeando su cintura, lo que le dificultaba moverse.  
- No te muevas, amor.  
- Como me has llamado?.- pregunto avergonzado.  
- Amor duerme aun queda mucho para ir al comedor.- Movio su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Ahora no tenia ning na opción.  
- Flint tenemos que hablar...no te das cuenta que esto es raro.  
- A que te refieres?  
- Hace poco tu y yo eramos nada mas que enemigos y ahora...amantes - Tu eres muy buen amante.- Sonrio divertido. "Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita" pens Wood.  
- Gracias. Pero tenemos que hablarlo - Lo haremos, tenemos mucho tiempo.- Oliver asintio.  
- Quiero darme una ducha antes de irme.  
- Irte? No, amor tu aceptaste estar conmigo indefinidamente.  
- Y-yo no dije nada de eso.  
- No lo entendi de esa forma.- Se levanto rapidamente y cargo a Wood en brazos.  
- Sueltame.- Chillo.  
- No.- Contesto.- A bañarse.  
-Sueltame estas loco.- Rio Wood.  
- Loco por ti.- Eso lo descoloco.  
Marcus aprovecho el momento y entr al baño.  
En el comedor.  
- Hey papi.- dijo Andromeda.- Puedes decirle a padre que no acose a mi novio.  
- Draco.- Grito Harry.- Te lo he advertido.  
- Yo no he hecho nada.- Sonrio con inocencia.  
- Porfavor hijo dejalo.- Rio Sirius.- eres igual que tu padre.  
- Canuto tiene raz n los dos son igual de celosos.- Lucius bufo .  
- Hermanito no te enfades no dice mas que la verdad.- Elliot venia abrazando a su hijo Orion seguido por Rodolphus.  
- Callate o te borro del mapa.- Siseo - Como si fuera la primera vez que me amenazas. Estoy acostumbrado.  
- Hay muchos padres celosos sobre todo tu Tom.- James le acaricio la cara.  
- Yo no soy celoso.- Nego orgulloso.  
- Porfavor. En nuestra epoca escolar no dejabas que a James se le acercara cualquier chica o chico, incluso habia menores que el.  
- Exageras.- Bramo Tom.  
- Bien se ores sientense en sus lugares empezamos.- Ordeno Minerva.  
- Buenos dias querido Hogwarts soy...  
Las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a un Oliver sonrojado y abrazado por un feliz Flint - Interrumpimos algo...- dijo Marcus - Vaya modales tienes padre..


	12. ¿Y que paso esa noche, capitan?

Un chico de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos azules como zafiros observaba con ojo critico a los dos nuevos visitantes.  
- Vaya modales tienes padre.- Dijo Nicolas divertido.  
- Como.- murmuro Marcus.- Quien eres tu ?  
Oliver se habia quedado paralizado.  
- Te recuerdo papa hemos venido a presentarnos.  
- Si.- Marcus abrazo mas fuerte a Oliver.  
- Vas a ahogar al pobre.- Todos los del comedor rieron.- Me dejas seguir?  
Llegaron a la mesa Gryffindor.  
- Claro.- Tiro de Oliver para que se sentara en sus piernas. Wood, sin embargo, sabiendo que ese chico podia no ser suyo bajo de su regazo bajo la mirada de Marcus.  
- Antes de que mi padre me interrumpa de nuevo. Soy Nicolas Alan Flint, hijo de Marcus y Oliver Flint. Pero me gusta que me llamen Nick.  
La sonrisa de Oliver se ensancho tanto que su cara empezaria a dolerle.  
- Mas tranquilo padre.- El asintio .  
- Asi que al final lo conseguiste amigo.- Rio Percy.- Y yo que creia que le harias la cobra durante dias hasta que te acorralara. Casi igual que en la discoteca.  
- Como es eso amor.- Indago Marcus. Oliver tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.  
- Bueno...desde que vi que volverias a Inglaterra yo estaba ansioso y nervioso. Lo malo es que no sabia el porque. Te juro que no planee lo de la discoteca, te evite en cuanto te acercaste.  
El comedor los oia atentamente,  
Percy sonrio.- Nunca me habia divertido tanto como en esa noche.  
- Hermano nos vamos a ofender.- Chillaron los gemelos Weasley. Percy nego con la cabeza.  
- Eso es lo que me dio curiosidad. Huias de mi y no me gusto nada.  
- Percy me dio una bebida, después le siguieron m s lo que ocasiono que me emborrachara.  
- Perce.- Le regaño Molly. El sonrio inocente.  
- Y llegue yo y paso lo que paso esa noche.- dijo Marcus.  
- Y que paso esa noche, capitan?- pregunto Harry picaro.  
- Harry.- susurro avergonzado - Nunca lo habia visto asi.- le susurro Angelina Jhonson a Alicia Spinnet que boqueaba asombrada.  
- Se nota que hasta que no hable no me dejaran seguir.- Nicolas estaba sentado al lado de un atento Sirius come palomitas con Remus y James.  
- Prosigue hijo.  
- El sombrero seleccionador me puso en la casa Slytherin.- La casa nombrada aplaudio al igual que su orgulloso padre.- Tengo 17 años y estoy en mi septimo a o en hogwarts. Mi mejor amigo es Hugo, somos inseparables.- La mirada de Hugo a Nicolas no le fue desapercibida para sus padres.- Aunque el siempre este en la biblioteca y yo en el campo de Quidditch. Mi posicion es la de guardian como papi. Soy una fanatico del Quidditch.  
Oliver sonrio orgulloso. Marcus no podia creer lo feliz que se sentia. Habia pasado de tener a un Wood a otro mas pequeño.  
- Tengo un hermano mayor pero el no se presentara.- Dijo Nick nervioso.  
- Un hermano mayor.- repitio Marcus.  
- Si, pero por su salud su marido quiso que se quedara en casa.  
- Que tiene?.-dijo Wood preocupado.  
- Su embarazo le impide moverse es cuestion de seguridad.  
- Has oido Marcus, nuestro pequeño nos va a hacer abuelos.- Marcus le sonrio tiernamente.- Como se llama? Cuántos años tiene? Jugaba al Quidditch?  
- Tranquilo. Se llama Magnus Oliver Flint, tiene 20 y era capitan de hufflepuff - Mi hijo en hufflepuff.- Se asombro Marcus.  
- Si. No tengo mas hermanos. Padre tu eres el capitan del equipo de Irlanda y papi el capitan de Holyhead Harpies.  
- Cambiaste de equipo Wood.- Dijo Ginny sorprendida.  
- Si, madrina.- Ginny lo miro sorprendida.- Eres mi madrina con tio Perce. Los de Magnus son el mejor amigo de papa y la tia Lavinia. Y con respecto a que papi se cambio de equipo aún es un misterio.  
- Por algo habra sido.- Oliver se encogio de hombros.  
- Entonces tu padre y yo competimos.  
- A veces pero decidisteis no traer la competicion a casa. Asi nos ahorramos discuciones. Alguna pregunta?  
- Tienes novio?.- Grito un chico de Ravenclaw Nicolas se sonrojo. Hugo se puso tan rojo como un Weasley.  
- No el no tiene novio.- Gruño Hugo.- De eso me encargo yo.  
- Que estas diciendo, Hugo. - Se que somos amigos desde niños pero cada vez que te veo con otro chico o chica me pongo celoso. Descubri que estoy enamorado de ti.  
- Yo...-dudo Nick.  
- No tienes que responderme nada y se que esto puede romper nuestra amistad. Perdon.  
- Deja de disculparte.- Susurro Nick.- El cobarde fui yo por no decirtelo desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Hugo agarro a Nick por la nuca y lo beso delante de todos.  
Marcus gruño como solo un padre celoso lo haria. - Tranquilo.- Wood acarico su mano.- Ya son mayores.  
- Siento interrumpirles señores pero las presentaciones tienen que seguir.- Minerva avanzo un poco sonrojada. El beso se habia vuelto mas apasionado.  
- He terminado.- Hugo lo llevo con los nuevos Flint a quienes Nick dio un abrazo.  
- Entonces si tu hermano tiene 20 yo debo estar..- Oliver dejo al aire la pregunta. Nick solo asintio.  
- Te amo, Oliver.- Marcus no podia pedir mas.  
- Y yo a ti.  
- Lo que te faltaba Oli.- Percy abrazo a Oliver al igual que todos lo felicitaban.- Enhorabuena, ojala que yo encuentre a mi hombre.  
- Quizas ya lo hayas encontrado.- Le susurro una voz ronca en el oido. Percy maldijo en voz baja.


	13. Te pondre como mi secretaria personal

Percy volvio a maldecir.  
Ese capullo lo habia encontrado. Como lo habia conocido, p es al igual que su querido amigo Oliver con Marcus. Percy tenia su talon de Aquiles.  
**- .Flasback**  
Percy y Oliver bebian sentados en el bar de la discoteca. Hablaban de cualquier cosa y nada. Después de perdonarse con su familia, Percy decidio tomarse unas vacaciones de un trabajo que casi le habia costado la ruptura con los suyos. Merecia unas bien largas. Hasta cambio de forma de vestir, usaba chaquetas de cuero, pantalones e incluso botas de motero. Perfectas para su nueva moto. Las gafas ahora estaban en la basura y su pelo lo llevaba revuelto.  
Oliver lo habia llamado para salir, pues el pobre chico estaba hecho una mar de nervios.  
- Verdad que si Perce.- murmur un borracho Oliver.- No puedo hablar con el. Somos muy diferentes y me mandara a volar.  
- Tranquilizate Oli.- Percy no podia borrar su sonrisa.- Ademas Flint no deja de observarte.  
- No digas tonterias.-Oliver se giro de su silla.- Ya ves. No esta.  
- No esta porque se esta dirigiendo aqui.  
No tuvo tiempo a contestarle. Marcus venia sonriendo e increiblemente vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros que realzaban su sexy figura.  
- Hola Wood. Cuanto tiempo.- Oliver regreso en s .  
- Tienes raz n Flint.  
- Llamame Marcus.-Sonrio.- Y yo te llamare Oliver.  
- Prefiero Wood.  
- Luego lo decidiremos. Soy Marcus Flint, tu eres Percy no?- Dijo al Weasley.  
- Si, soy yo. Bueno quiero bailar un poco. Hasta luego, Oli.  
Con las hormonas que tiraban esos dos era preferible estar lejos. Paso entre los hombres y mujeres que bailaban muy pegados y se situo en medio. Siguio sus pasos empezando a moverse.  
La musica sonaba por todo el lugar. Cerro los ojos con la esperanza de olvidar, cada uno de sus errores.  
Sin notarlo unos brazos rodearon su cintura. No se asusto, varios hombres hacian lo mismo y luego Percy los llevaba a su casa. Eran solo de una noche.  
Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.  
- Estas comodo.- susurro en su oido. El aliento fresco hizo que se estremeciera.- No me reconoces Weasley.  
- Que dices..?- Percy salio de sus brazos y dio la vuelta.- Smith.  
Robert Smith, la competencia. El idiota que disputaba por ser el nuevo ministro. No llevaba uno de sus trajes caros, que le quedaban muy bien. Iba informal, el pelo rubio lo llevaba engominado hacia atras y un pendiente brillaba en su oreja izquierda.  
- Ahora no vas a volver a apoyarte en mi, Weasley.- Rio con burla.  
- Que te den, Smith.- Intento salir huyendo, la mano de Robert agarro su muñeca.  
- Espera hombre, quiero divertirme un rato.  
- Diviertete solo.- Robert chasqueo la lengua.  
- A ver querido Percy te he elegido a ti como mi diversion de esta noche.  
- Has bebido algo en mal estado.- dijo incredulo.- Todo el mundo conoce nuestra rivalidad. Y quieres acostarte conmigo.  
- Yo nunca dije que queria acostarme contigo.  
- Ah no.- murmur Percy.- Pues mejor para mi.  
- Solo te pido una cita - No.- Nego .- Esa es mi respuesta.  
- Lo conseguire, al igual que ser ministro. Te pondre como mi secretaria personal.  
Lo agarro por el trasero, Percy inconscientemente puso sus manos en el fuerte pecho.  
- Si quieres me compro una minifalda y te llevo los cafes.- Esto no tenia su gracia. Percy empezaba a hartarse.- Sueltame Smith o sacare la varita.  
- En una lugar lleno de muggles. El intachable Percy Weasley no haria eso, seria transgredir algunas normas magicas.  
- Estoy medio borracho, las leyes se pueden ir a la mierda.  
- Que han echo con el Percy responsable.- Apreto mas fuerte.- LLega el fin del mundo y no me he enterado.  
- Quieres dejar de tocarme el trasero.  
- Porque si es muy bonito. Muchas veces lo he observado mientras caminabas hasta tu oficina. Los pantalones de cuero te favorecen, cuando te seguia por las calles pude precenciarlo mejor.  
- Ahora me acosas, Smith.  
- No exageres, Weasley. Solo ha sido hoy, para otras veces pienso hacerlo mas legal. Te pido una solo una cita.  
- No.- Saco la varita.- Sueltame.  
- Bien.- Saco sus manos. El vacío se sintio por todo el cuerpo de Percy.- Contento?  
- Mucho.  
Huyó rapidamente a la barra. Oliver no estaba para ayudarlo.  
- Donde estas Oliver.-Siseo Percy.  
- Tu amigo no esta, se fue con Marcus.- Robert lo acorralo contra la barra.  
- Lo conoces?  
- Es mi mejor amigo. Venia a esta misma discoteca, cuando giró y que casualidad te encontre a ti.  
- Tu amigo sabe que eres un acosador.  
Robert solto su risa agradablemente ronca.  
- No, no lo sabe. Es un hobbie nuevo, lo reservo solo para ti.- Acerco sus labios hasta el cuello palido de Percy.- Quiero morderlo.  
- Ni se te ocurra.- Smith no lo hizo, puso sus dientes dejando una marca y le dio un peque o beso.- Ahora te las das de vampiro.  
- Que quieres que te diga tengo sed de ti.  
- Porque yo?  
- Y porque no? Llevo detras de ti mucho tiempo pero no te dabas cuenta, empezaste a salir con mas hombres después de la guerra y me dije que ya era la hora de actuar.  
- Dejate de juegos que es lo que realmente quieres de mi.- Smith lo miro tras sus ojos verdes y acerco su boca a la de Percy.  
Estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido de placer, la lengua de Robert encontro toco la suya. Sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de Percy mientras el pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Smith. Poco a poco paso por debajo de la camisa, acariciando los pezones rosados.  
- Te gusta verdad?- murmuro Smith.- Esta empezando a raccionar.  
Movio sus caderas que dieron con la entrepierna de Percy, casi ya despierta al igual que la suya.  
- No esto no esta bien.- vacilo Percy.- Lo siento.  
Y con la poca voluntad que tenia le dio una patada en la espinilla y corrio hasta la salida. Busco un punto para aparecerse en el callejon y desaparecio.  
** Flasback  ** Desde ese momento no lo volvio a ver.  
- Percy despierta.- La mano de Charlie, su hermano le hizo raccionar.- Estas en otro mundo.  
- Si, claro.- Parpadeo.  
- Hey, Rob.- Marcus le abrazo.- Luego tengo que hablar contigo - Cuando quieras.- Contesto sonriente.  
- Que haces aqui, Smith - Percival que modales son esos.- Le riño su madre, quien estaba haciendo mimos a todos sus nietos.  
- Lo siento mama.- Cogio del brazo a Robert y lo llevo a una esquina fuera de la vista de todos.  
- Me han invitado.- Se encogio de hombros.- Me has llevado aqui para seguir con lo de la otra noche.  
- Quieres que te vuelva a dar un patada. Creeme ahora te dolera mas.  
- Auch. Me gustaria mas tenerte atado a mi cama.  
- Porfavor señores vuelvan a sus sitios.- Grito la directora.  
Dos chicas pasaron al centro del comedor. Las dos eran rubias de ojos verdes.  
Percy reconocio aquellos ojos.  
Eran gemelas, usaban ropa muggle pero al contrario que la otra, una llevaba gafas y tenia el pelo mas corto.  
- Buenos dias Hogwarts del pasado. Somos las encantadoras Molly y Lucy.- Dijo la primera.- Pertenecemos a la familia Weasley. Uno de nuestros padres es Percy.  
- Oh muchas gracias, cariño.- Molly le dio a Percy uno de esos abrazos que te quitaban el aire. Sus hermanos le felicitaron.  
- Dilo ya Molly a padre no le gustara la espera.- dijo Lucy - Que cosa tiene que decirme.- Dijo Robert.  
- Como estas tan seguro que eres el padre de mis hijas, Smith.- Le fulmino con la mirada.- Sabes hay mas hombres aparte de ti.  
- Y tu crees que les permitiria acercarse a ti. Ademas tu las has visto. Mira esos ojos son los de mi madre.- Se acerco a las chicas que reian.- O me equivoco?  
- No, padre. Nunca podemos engañarte.- Lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Me case con Smith.- Siseo enfadado.- Me niego.  
- Oh vamos Percy.- Robert se dirigio a un Percy que echaba humo.- Se que te gusto y por lo que veo tenemos unas niñas preciosas.  
Las dos se sonrojaron bajo la mirada divertida del comedor.  
- Ahora no soy el unico Perce.- Grito Oliver desde su mesa.  
- Me gustas mucho.- cogio su cintura.- Deja que nuestras hijas sigan.  
- Merlin! Lo ha dejado callado.-Rio George.- Te han domado Percy - Al igual que a ti.- Le devolvio Percy.  
- En eso tiene razón, hermano.- Afirmo Ginny.  
- Aqui el mas domado es Ron.- Dijo Fred.  
- A mi no me metas, Fred. El mas domado eres tu - Lo es Bill.- El mayor de los Weasleys lo mato con la mirada. Charlie no paraba de reir.  
- Enserio estamos hablando de quien de los Weasley esta mas domado.- Siseo Snape.  
- Es muy divertido, cariño.- dijo Remus.- Adoro a estos chicos.  
- Estamos de acuerdo contigo Lunatico.- dijeron Sirius y James.  
- Callaos ya!-chillaron Molls y Lucy. Todos se callaron.- Gracias.  
- Han sacado los pulmones de mama.- Se lamento Charlie.  
- Que quieres decir con eso, charles.-gruño Molly - Nada mama.- Bajo la cabeza.  
- Presentare a Lucy. Mi hermana gemela aqui presente va a Ravenclaw.- Lucy alzo la mano. La casa de Ravenclaw aplaudio.- Tiene 15 años. Es nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts. Es muy divertida y extrovertida. Juega como cazadora. Le encanta Astronomia y Encantamientos. Minnie la adora, como a mi. Y lo mas importante es una merodeadora. Es lunatica. Los nombres siguen siendo los mismos, vosotros sois una leyenda.  
Los merodeadores aplaudieron contentos.  
- Sigue mi hermana.  
- Mi encantadora hermana va a Gryffindor. Tiene 15 años y juega como cazadora de su casa. Se sabe todas las leyes existentes, gracias a papi.  
- Percy sigue siendo Percy.  
- Pues claro.- bufo indignado. - Sus asignaturas preferidas son Herbologia y historia de la magia.  
- Enserio.- Gritaron todos incredulos. Hasta lo mas inteligentes de Hogwarts.  
- Pues si. Le encanta. Es una merodeadora de corazón. Nuestros mejores amigos son todos. Nos llevamos bien con todo el mundo. Nos peleamos pero somos una gran familia. Preguntas?  
- Cariño teneis mas hermanos?.-pregunto Molly - Uno pequeño, tiene tres años. Se llama Robert J. Smith. Se parece mas a papi que a nosotras. Ven rob.  
Tobias vino cargando a un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules, vestido con un mono vaquero y unas zapatillas. Era adorable. Le dejo en el suelo y corrio hasta Percy.  
- Papi.- Alzo sus brazos para que le cargara. Percy no dudo ni un segundo.  
- Es un mini tu.- dijo Robert alegre.- Aun sigues con no casarte conmigo.  
- Callate idiota.- Y lo beso delante de todos.  
- Por cierto. Papi lo conseguiste eres el nuevo ministro de magia. El tio Kingsley renuncio, necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones con su esposa.  
- Me case?  
- Si.- Contesto Lucy.-con mi madrina Tonks.  
Tonks, que habia llegado hace un momento se quedo paralizada. Se sonrojo como su pelo y se sento al lado de Kingsley, uniendo sus manos bajo la mesa.  
- Mis padrinos son el tio Oliver y Marcus. Y los de Rob son tio Bill y la abuela Molly.  
- Gracias Percy.- El asintio.  
- Pero tu no querias el puesto.- le pregunto a Smith. - No. Renuncie al trabajo, ahora voy a ser lo que he querido siempre. Mi propia marca de escobas de Quiddich.  
- Y es una de las mejores en el futuro. La Nimbus 3000 es la mejor en todo el mundo magico.  
- Quiero probarla.- Dijo Harry. - Con cuidado, amor.- Draco le dio un beso en la frente.  
- Gracias, Robert.- Bajo al pequeño y abrazo a Smith.  
- Bueno nosotras hemos acabado, que pase el siguiente.


	14. Nos acercareis a MI Neville ni a un metr

Neville Longbottom se habia despertado de buen humor ese dia, nada iba a cambiar su estado de alegro a por el momento todo iba bien. Solo habia un pequeño cambio, minúsculo. No. Gigantesco. Si, creo el nombre le venia perfectamente. El hombre de sus sueños parecia haberse enterado de que existia, aquellos ojos de los que se habia enamorado lo vigilaban tan atentamente que dolia y lo hacia ponerse mas torpe de lo normal. - Bueno nosotras hemos acabado, que pase el siguiente...  
Una chica de pelo negro corto, ojos marrones y cara fina camino hasta la mesa de profesores con un niño de seis a os de la mano.  
- Encantada de conoceros.- sonrio dulcemente. Neville le parecio tierna.- Soy Alice y el es mi hermano, Johan.  
- Tanta sonrisa me va a deslumbrar.- Theo lo fulmino con la mirada.- tranquilo hermano. Hoy estas mas amargado de lo normal.  
- Cierra la boca.- siseo molesto. Habia captado cierto parecido entre Neville y la chica, Alice.  
- Tengo 14 años, voy a mi cuarto año en Hogwarts. Mi casa es Hufflepuf.  
Los tejones aplaudieron encantados y los Slytherin pensaron que no era tan extraño.  
- Como veis, al pequeñin a un le falta tiempo para ir a hogwarts. Mi asignatura favorita es cuidado de criaturas magicas con Hagrid. Hagrid desde su asiento sonrio entusiasmado. Todos aplaudieron al guardabosques.  
- Me falta algo.- puso un dedo en su barbilla.  
- Tienes que decir quienes son tus padres.- dijo Andromeda, sabiendo lo despistada que era ella.  
- Oh, gracias, Andy.  
- Esta chica me recuerda mucho a Neville.- le susurro Hermione a Harry. - A mi tambien.  
- Mi papi es Neville Longbottom.- el comedor entero miro a Neville, el pobre entro en shock.- papi te encuentras bien?  
Theo maldijo en voz baja.  
- Enhorabuena Nev.- gritaron los gemelos.- estamos contentos y enfadados a la vez.  
- Porque?.- pregunto Cassius.  
- Le han quitado la inocencia que tenia.- replico Fred indignado. Nev se sonrojo.- miralo es adorable.  
- Dejadlo Fred, George.- bram Ron.- Lo estan avergonzando. Perdon Nev.  
- Nad-a.- susurro.  
- Enhorabuena Nev.- Harry lo abrazo.  
- Mi pobre y sexy Nev al final no podremos pervertirte nosotros.- se lamento Seamus. Dean lo consolo.  
- Adios al trio y los juguetes nuevos por Internet.  
- Que es eso?-pregunto Terry Boot.  
- Que panda de pervertidos.- siseo Severus.  
- Son jovenes.- rio Remus.- Severus esta noche tambien vamos a hacer cosas pervertidas.  
- Eso me gusta.  
- Es muy entretenido el tema. Esos chicos quieren violar al pobre chico, Harry y Ron lo defienden y el aludido solo se sonroja.  
- Hermano quieres callarte no escucho.- dijo Sirius.  
- En mi epoca no se hablaba abiertamente de estos temas.- mascull Tom - Tu epoca esta muy lejos de la mia porque yo si escuchaba estas conversaciones.- coment James divertido.  
- Ojala estuvieran Frank y Alice para ver crecer a Nev.- murmur Lily triste.  
- Lo estan.- Narcisa la abrazo.- Y su madrina la compa ara.  
- Eso es cierto.- se animo.- Cuidare de Neville. Aunque estoy volviendo a pensar...a n no te he perdonado del todo Narcisa.  
- Llamame Cissa.  
- Pervertidos. Dejad a Neville.- chill Hermione.  
- Estas bien Nev?- le pegunto Luna a Neville.- Mira a tus hijos son muy guapos. Te doy mis felicitaciones.  
- Gracias Luna.- le agradecio. Decidio ir donde sus hijos mientras el trio de oro discutia con Dean y Seamus. Ahora se habia sumado una Ginny cabreada defendiendo a Neville. Fenomenal.- Hola.  
- Papi.- saludo Johan.- donde esta padre?  
- Eh.- no sabia que decir.- no lo se.  
- No te preocupes papi.- Alice se tiro encima de l. Neville sintio una punzada en el pecho.- Papa esta aqui.  
- Como?.  
Una explosion resono en el comedor. Parece ser que un chico habia levantado la varita y disparado luces para disipar a los que discutian. Ese chico se llamaba Theodore "cabreado" Nott.  
El comedor quedo en silencio al ver la cara fulminante de Nott. Su cara estaba roja de furia y apretaba los pu os.  
Sus amigos se levantaron intentando reducirlo, al conocerlo sabian que Nott nunca se enfadaba por estupideces. Esta no era una situacion estupida. Lo habian vigilado desde que Alice, la hija de Neville salio al escenario. Theodore Nott estaba que se subia por las paredes. SU Neville, estaba casado con otro hombre. Tambien podia ser una mujer, pero por un descuido escucho una conversacion entre Nev y sus amigos y descubrio que era gay. Ahi todo perfecto porque significaba una oportunidad para l. Hasta que los malditos pervertidos de Gryffindor abrieron la boca y hablaron de lo adorable y sexy que era su Nev.  
En ese momento su enfado era poco, pero escucho sobre trios, juguetes y Nev incluido. Eso hizo que explotara y lanzara rayos con su varita.  
- Basta!.- bramo enfadado. El tono de su voz era tetrico.- Orgias, juguetes sexuales. Nos acercareis a MI Neville ni a un metro.  
Apunto a unos palidos Dean y Seamus. El trio de oro, los gemelos y Ginny miraban con la boca abierta a Theo.  
- Papi calmalo. Tu eres el nico que puede.- Johan miro a su papi Nev asintiendo las palabras de Alice.  
- Yo.- musito incredulo.- dime que hacer.  
- Besale.- Neville se sonrojo.- Si hay alguien mas celoso en esta sala es padre. Puede ser serio y reservado pero contigo su sobreproteccion es muy grande. Rapido o tio Dean y tio Seamus no viviran mucho tiempo.  
Neville abrio los ojos incredulos.  
- Luego hablamos sobre lo que te dije.- Empujo a Neville.- Vamos.  
- Señor Nott baje la varita.- gruño Minerva.  
Con la voluntad Gryffindor que le quedaba se acerco a Theo despacio, el seguia apuntando a sus amigos. Cogio su cara entre las manos y lo beso.  
El brazo de Theo rodeo su cintura como un barrote de hierro. Para cualquiera desde lejos pensaria que le hacia da o pero Nevile lo sintio como una caricia. Rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Theo y todo el comedor desaparecio.  
Un carraspeo los saco de su enso acion, parte del comedor los miraban divertidos. Neville nunca habia estado tan rojo y tembloroso en su vida.  
- Porque lo has hecho Nev.- le pregunto Theo.- Solo para que no los hiciera nada a tus amigos.  
- No.- neg .- lo hice porque tenia muchas ganas de besarte y aparte que no quiero que te manden a Azkaban.  
Theo, por primera vez sonrio.  
- Perdoneme profesora- se dirigio Theo a Minerva.- mi comportamiento ha sido horrible.  
- Porfavor que no se repita.  
El asintio tenso.  
- Papa ya te has tranquilizado.- dijo Alice desde lejos.- Ve con papa Johan.  
Johan corrio hasta Theo y le insto a que lo cargara. Un poco incredulo lo levanto.  
- Madre mia Nott. Nunca pense en verte tan enfadado.- rio Draco.  
El comedor se recupero rapidamente.  
- Somos Alice y Johan Nott-Longbottom.- dijo Alice.  
- Sigo antes de que ocurra algo mas. Johan tiene seis a os, no va a Hogwarst y estudia en casa con papi, quien pidio unas vacaciones merecidas al ser auror. Padre tu llevas el negocio familiar. Mis madrinas son Luna y Ginny. Y las de Johan son Blaize y Draco. Preguntas?  
Ellos le agradecieron.  
- Tienes novio?.- le pregunto. Alice haciendo honor a su papi se sonrojo. Theo le gruño.  
- No.- respondio.- pero estoy enamorada de alguien.  
- Quien?- pregunto Michael Zabinni molesto.  
- No te importa.- susurro seriamente Alice. Parecia raro el comportamiento de ella.- Hemos terminado.  
Alice corrio a abrazar a Theo.  
- Padre porfavor no hechices a mis tios. Me caen muy bien.- espet Alice.  
- No lo haré .- Theo los miro.- les pido disculpas.  
- No, nosotros te pedimos perdon.- habló Dean.- hemos sido muy maleducados. Solo queremos proteger a Nev.  
- Se te fue el enfado.- pregunto Nev temeroso.  
- Si.- afirmo.- lo del beso...  
Neville puso un dedo en su boca.  
- Estoy enamorado de ti, Theo. Me gustas desde quinto a o. Cuando me ayudaste con lo de pociones.  
- Igual que a mi. Yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti.  
Longbottom creyó morir de felicidad.  
- Papa dile a papi lo que descubriste.- le animo Alice.  
- Eh...te refieres al libro.- Ella asintio.- Nev hace poco descubrio una pocion que podia liberar a tus padres de San mungo.  
A Nev se le empañaron los ojos.  
- Crei que ya no habria posibilidades.  
- Las hay o eso creo. Funciono alice?  
- Me alegra decirles que si. Los abuelos viven felizmente en Londres.  
- Que pocion es esa, Señor Nott?-dijo Snape levantandose.  
Despues de varias explicaciones, todo se calmo.  
- Que pase el siguiente...


	15. Despierta holgazan!

- Que pase el siguiente...  
- Esperen un momento haremos un descanso de 10 minutos.- El comedor se disolvio y las conversaciones empezaron en las mesas.  
Ginny Weasley sonreia mientras observaba como sus amigos se besaban, charlaban y reian con sus respectivas parejas.  
- Hey Ginny.- la saludo Tonks acercandose.  
- Tonks, hace tiempo que no te veia.  
- Lo sé, hemos tenido que encerrar a todos los mortifagos de Dumbledore y hay mucho papeleo.- explico  
- Debes estar cansada.- Ginny sonrio.- aunque no me perdi esa parte de la presentacion de las hijas de Percy. ¿Desde cuando estas enamorada de Kingsley?  
Tonks se sonrojo.  
- Uhmm.- miro a Kings que charlaba alegremente con Arthur.- desde hace tres meses.  
- Siempre pense que te gustaba Remus.  
- Solo somos amigos.- afirmo.- Además que Snape no me deja acercarme mucho a Rem.  
Las dos rieron.  
- Ya te declaraste?.- le pregunto Tonks.  
- No.- suspiro. Sus ojos marrones se volvieron tristes.- Estoy buscando la forma de decirselo.  
- Se que encontraras las palabras adecuadas.  
- Y si no me acepta?  
- Por lo menos sabras que lo has intentado antes que quedarte con la duda.- Ginny la abrazo.- Ahora voy a molestar un poco a Snape. Hey Rem!  
Se tiro encima de Remus bajo la mirada fulminante de Snape y Kingsley.  
" Esta Tonks".- negó con la cabeza, viendo como Kingsley la agarraba de la cintura y se la llevaba. La cara de Tonks era alegria pura.  
- Gin.- susurraron en su oido.- que haces?  
La voz suave de Luna hizo que le dieran escalofrios.  
- Nada.  
- Se que te pasa algo. No te presionare, pero puedes contar conmigo.  
Ella asintio.  
Puso su mano sobre la de Ginny, mientras la miraba. Los ojos azules de Luna la atravesaron.  
- Vuelvan a sus asientos.- grito Minerva.  
- Creo que de danto repetirlo, su boca se va a convertir en pico de loro.- le dijo Sirius a James. Desgraciadamente Minerva lo oyó y le mando un hechizo que rozo su cabeza.  
- Lo siento. Se me ha escapado sin darme cuenta.- Sirius sabia que no era cierto. Lucius y Draco fulminaron con la mirada a Minerva.  
- No enfades a Minnie.- le advirtio James  
- Que ha dicho, Potter.  
- Yo.- se señalo.- si no he hablado.  
- Cobardes.- rio Remus.  
- Empezemos.- gruño Lucius  
Dos rubios de ojos marrones pasaron delante seguidos de dos chicos, una niña y Andromeda que cargaba a un niño de ojos verdes curiosos.  
- Que tal hogwarts? Somos los Lorcan y Lissander Weasley.  
- Ahora hay que adivinar si son hijos de Charlie o Ginny.- Molly miró a sus nietos atentamente.  
- Que dices cielo?- Arthur espero a su mujer.- Charlie o nuestra hija.  
- Queridos decirlo vosotros.- sonrio tiernamente.  
- Gracias abuela.  
- Tenemos 14 años. Lorcan va Gryffindor y yo a Rawenclaw.- Las dos casas aplaudieron.-Mi hermano es comentarista de su casa y yo soy cazador igual que nuestra madre Ginny Weasley.  
Ginny abrio la boca y miro rapidamente a Luna que parecia estar en otro mundo. Realmente si veias los ojos de Lovegood eran tristeza y dolor.  
"Quizas el destino no lo quiere"- pensaron las dos.  
- Madre mia Ginny cuantos hijos tienes.- le pregunto Percy.  
- Pues no lo se hermano.  
- Dios mio cuantos hijos tiene la Weasley.- se carcajeo Malfoy.  
- Papa porfavor no digas nada.- Andy alzo una ceja.  
- Que quieres decir?.- Ella no respondio.  
- Vamos a nuestro cuarto año. Mi patronus es un lobo y el de Lissander un caballo será por que se parece mas a madre.  
- Es verdad os pareceis a Ginny menos por el pelo rubio.- dijo George.  
- Lorcan se parece mas a nuestra otra madre.- Lissander miro a su hermano que miraba hacia arriba distraido.  
Ginny se paró.- Vuestra otra madre.- trago en seco.  
- Si.- afirmo.- nuestra otra madre que esta en esta sala.  
- Oh.- Nev se levanto del regazo de Theo.- Creo que lo se. Tu hermano tiene su misma mirada.  
- Tio Nev eres muy listo.- sonrio Lorcan.  
- Tu que dices Hermione?.- le susurro Ron.- Quien es la madre?  
- Ni idea.  
- Mis materias favoritas son CCM y Herbologia. Las de Lorcan son Adivinacion y Astronomia.  
- Te gusta Adivinacion?.- le pregunto Ginny a su hijo. Él asintio.  
- No tenemos pareja por el momento.- siguio Liss.- Nuestras mejores amigas son Molly y Lucy aunque vayan un año después que nosotros.  
- Adoramos a esos chicos.- gritaron las dos.  
El comedor rio.  
- Yo quiero ser cazador profesional una vez salga de Hogwarst y Lorcan quiere seguir con la revista de mama...el Quisquilloso.  
Un silencio sepurcral se extendio por la sala.  
Luna miro fijamente a los chicos que tenia enfrente.  
- Sois mis hijos.- confirmo  
- Si, mama.  
Ginny seguia en shock siendo auxiliada por Nev y sus hermanos.  
- Madre despierta.- Lorcan se acerco.  
- Si...si.- dudo  
- Ginny si tan mal estas por esto, yo lo entiendo.- susurro Luna dolida.- Seguiremos siendo amigas con perdon a Lorcan y Lissander.  
- Mama...- murmuró Lissander preocupado.  
- Ginny.- Tonks la empujo.- es tu oportunidad. Vamos!  
Weasley se levanto temblando y se acerco.  
- Y si te digo realmente que no quiero ser tu amiga...- Los ojos de Luna se empañaron.- sino tu novia.  
- Yo...- Luna boqueo.  
Los merodeadores estaban a punto de echarse a llorar.  
- Últimamente estan muy sensibles.- dijo Lucius a Tom. Snape miraba tiernamente a Lupin.  
Ginny acerco sus labios con los de Luna. Un beso pequeño que transmitio todo lo que sentian.  
- Que bonito.- Molly lloro en el hombro de su esposo que la consolaba.  
- Conociendo a Lovegood no amenazaremos a nadie.- dijo Bill contento por su hermana.- Verdad chicos?  
Sus hermanos asintieron.  
Se separaron sonrojadas y se sentanton juntas con las manos unidas.  
- Nosotros hemos terminado que sigan ellos.- señalo a los chicos que estaban entrenidos mirandoles.  
- Son vuestros hermanos.- Los chicos rieron.  
- No...el pelo rubio es común en su familia.  
- Queridos alumnos de Hogwarst.- grito Andromeda.- ellos son mis hermanos pequeños.  
- Que...ellos son.- Harry se levanto.- Bueno nos dijiste que tenias cinco hermanos.  
- Vamos papi no quieres conocer a esta belleza.- Un chico rubio de ojos verdes se acerco.- Soy el fabuloso James Sirius Malfoy. Tengo 17 años, es mi último año en mi colegio favorito. Llevo los nombres por mis abuelos James y Sirius. Mis padrinos son tios Blaize y Pansy.- Ellos le agradecieron.- Soy buscador de Slytherin. Soy cornamenta con mis mejores amigos. Tengo novia, pero ella ahora no esta aqui.  
- Pobrecito James esta sufriendo.- dijo Tom, el tercer hermano.- Soy Thomas Severus Malfoy, voy a mi quinto año por consiguiente tengo 15. Mis asignaturas preferidas son DCAO y pociones. Voy a Gryffindor, no juego al quiddicht pero siempre lo veo. Me gusta leer. Mi tia Hermione me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe. Mis padrinos son Tio Theo y Nev. Mi nombre va en honor a mi abuelo Tom y al padrino de mi padre. Quien me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe de pociones.  
Severus hizo una mueca que parecia una sonrisa.  
- Gracias hijo.- dijo Tom  
- Espero que Granger no te haya contagiado su amor por los libros.  
- Que quieres decir con contagiar, Malfoy?.- Hermione entrecerro los ojos.  
- Si, que has querido decir con eso Malfoy.- replico Harry. Draco trago en seco.  
- Antes de que maten a papa empiezo yo.- Una chica pelirroja de ojos grises paso adelante.- Soy Lily Luna Potter. Mis padres son Draco y Harry Malfoy.  
- Que bien suena.- Draco abrazo a un Harry sonriente.  
- Tengo 13, es mi tercer año y al igual que mi hermano Tom me gusta mas leer pero no impide que apoye a mi casa, Hufflepuff.  
La casa aplaudio encantada.  
- Mi hija en Hufflepuff.- boqueo Draco.  
- Si, papa. Me apoyaste en su momento ahora no te arrepientas.- Dijo Lily friamente. Después de todo era una Malfoy.  
- Si-i.- Asintio. Lily sonrio tiernamente.  
- Me encantan transformaciones, la abuela Minnie me enseño desde pequeña.  
Minerva ignoro el nombre y miro a su futura alumna con cariño.  
- Adoro transformar cualquier cosa. Mi nombre va en honor a la tia Lily y Luna que son mis madrinas.  
- Muchas gracias Harry, Draco.- Los ojos de Lily se empañaron. Harry la abrazo.  
- Gracias Harry, Draco.- dijo Luna con su caracteristica voz.  
- De nada Luna.- Andromeda se adelanto.  
- Este pequeño de aqui se llama Remus Anthony Malfoy y tiene dos años.- Remus miro a Harry con agradecimiento infinito. Corrio a abrazarlo.  
- Muchas gracias Harry, siempre has sido un hijo para mi.- A estas alturas Harry y Remus soltaban lagrimas.  
- No, gracias a ti por apoyarme y cuidarme cuando pensaba que estaba solo.- Harry lo estrujo.  
- No se como agradecertelo moony cuidaste del cachorro estos años que no estuvimos.- James tambien lo abrazo.  
- Siempre lo hize aunque fuera en las sombras de la casa de tus "tios".- Harry rio.  
- Que emotivo.- Andromeda se limpio las lagrimas.- Bueno el chico a un no va al colegio pero se ve que sera Gryffindor.  
El pequeño al ver a Harry estiro sus brazos para que lo cogiera.  
- Hola Rem.- Harry beso su mejilla. Draco los miraba enamorado.-Y Scorpius?  
- Comiendo.- Señalo a Scorpius que se atiborraba de tarta absorto del mundo.- No se como no engorda.  
- Los Malfoy nacemos asi comemos pero no engordamos.  
Algunas mujeres y hombres bufaron.  
- Si, Scorpius se presenta.- Andy espero a su hermano, que seguia en su mundo. Suspiro.- El es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tiene 7 y estudia en casa con papi.  
Camino rapidamente hasta el y le quito el plato de tarta.- Despierta holgazan!  
Scorpius casi se cae de la silla.  
- Eso es todo.- Las risas del comedor no tardaron en llegar.  
- Ves Potter mi estirpe es buena.- sonrio Malfoy orgullosamente.  
- Si, cariño, si.- Harry le acaricio la cara. La cara de Malfoy cambio totalmente a su contacto.  
- Te tienen fichado hermano.- Blaize le guiño un ojo.  
- Los siguientes...


	16. Tus hijos estan aqui y tu en la luna!

Unos capitulos antes...  
- Alejate imbecil.-Siseó Rodolphus. Vamos Rod puedes hacerlo mejor.  
- Sera mejor que los deje solos.- Salí rapidamente de ese espacio que contenia tension sexual. Oí divertido las maldiciones de Rod hacia mi persona.  
Por Salazar me habían hecho salir de Alemania a patadas para conocer a los hijos de unos chicos que apenas conocia.  
Encogi los hombros.  
Comparado con la vida que llevaba hacia dos años eso no era nada. Podia soportarlo tranquilamente incluso podria ser beneficioso.  
Exhalo lentamente.  
Tantos años con miedo le habian dado algunas feas manias. Tal como llevar la varita en la mano al dormir, tener los ojos abiertos por si ocurria algo y el horrible pensamiento del saber que en cualquier momento le darian la noticia de la muerte de Rodolphus.  
Con la destruccion del hombre que habia echo sus miedos realidad, su mundo se habia visto envuelto entre juicios, herencias y negocios nuevos para llevar adelante.  
Quizas deberia buscarse una mujer dispuesta o un hombre atractivo para relajarse...  
- Porfavor.- una pequeña mano jalo de su manga.- me puedes dar ese trozo de tarta de la mesa.  
Rabastan bajo los ojos a esa mini belleza pelirroja, era la niña mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida. Se quedo embobado observandola.  
- Claro.- cogio el plato de la mesa.- disfrutalo.  
La niña sonrio  
- Gracias papa.- y se fue saltando contenta.  
Si se hubiera mirado al espejo podria ver el tono verde enfermizo de su cara.  
- Pasa algo, Rabastan.- Noto una mano en su hombro...era Rodolphus.- Despierta.  
- Perdón...no pasa nada.- Bebi el vaso de Whisky de fuego que tenia a mano.  
- Hare como que me lo creo.  
Esa niña me habia llamado...papa. Papa, padre, YO. Es lo más absurdo. Pero tiene sentido si me han llamado para presentarme a mis futuros hijos.  
Tambien significa que el otro padre esta aqui, escrutó la sala minuciosamente. Su vista se fijo en cierto chico pelirrojo sonriente.  
Decidio dejarlo rapidamente al ver llegar al chico que se parecia a Malfoy y a mi hermano.  
-Un poco mas tarde en la noche-  
Sali a dar un paseo por el lago, a estas horas de la noche no podia coger el sueño si no respiraba un poco de aire puro.  
- Hey.- una mano suave tiro de él.- no te acerques por ahí.  
Rabastan giro encontrandose con el chico Weasley, su inconfundible pelo rojo le llamó la atención.  
- Porque?- pregunto curioso. El chico sonrio. Un extraño fuego interno le quemó el pecho.  
- Mi hermano mayor y Regulus Black se estaban haciendo mimos.  
- Oh.- miro al fondo del lago y vio a los tortolitos besandose.- entiendo.  
- Si van a comenzar algo mejor que no tengan ninguna interrupcion. Perdon si te asuste.- hizo un tierno puchero.  
- No.- sonrio.- estaba dando una vuelta a estas horas no puedo dormir.  
- Tenemos algo en común, yo tampoco puedo.- Se dio la vuelta.- Te vienes?  
- Claro.- se encogio de hombros.  
Los dos juntos caminaron con las manos casi rozandose. Charlie se estremecio de frío, habia bajado con una camiseta de manga corta y fina.  
- Ten.- se saco su chaqueta negra y la puso en sus hombros.- la necesitas mas que yo.  
- Gracias.- Charlie se sonrojo. Una vista adorable para Rabastan.  
Tres días después.  
Estuvieron hablando hasta el amanecer, al igual que los dos dias siguientes. Rabastan esperaba ansioso la llegada del pelirrojo. Y Charlie buscaba su mejor ropa para la no "cita" de ambos.  
-El comedor-  
- Los siguientes...-Minerva interrumpio.  
- Les pido disculpas señores seguiremos mañana con las presentaciones, tengo asuntos que resolver.- Minerva salio del comedor. Todos aprovecharon para comer, pasear por el castillo y para los merodeadores significaba actividades en los dormitorios.  
Un poco mas tarde de la medianoche, Charlie corrio hasta la entrada del campo de quiddicht donde se iba a encontrar con Rabastan.  
- Lo siento si llego tarde.- Charlie respiraba agitado. Rabastan lo miro divertido.  
- Tantas ganas tienes de verme.- Charlie se volvio escarlata.- Tranquilo estoy bromeando. Vamos.  
- Si.- Charlie suspiro mentalmente. Esperaba no ser muy cantoso.  
Charlie empezaba a sentir cosas por Rabastan, hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en relaciones después de... Bueno el imbecil. Confiar en los hombres de nuevo habia sido un reto total para él.  
- ...Y bueno esa es la forma en que me caí y me rompi el brazo.- termino Charlie divertido.  
- Lo que pasa por subirse al lomo de una dragona en celo y desesperada.- rio Rabastan.  
- Es mi trabajo, algo que me encanta y a mi madre irrita.  
- Supongo que tu trabajo no sera para siempre.- Charlie lo miro.- Digo..querras montar una familia. Cuidar dragones es peligroso.  
- Lo sé.- suspiro.- sobretodo si yo soy el que tiene los hijos.  
- Como?.- Rabastan freno el paso.-Tu tendras a los hijos?  
- Si.- se sonrojo.- en una relacion siempre me ha gustado ser...el pasivo.  
Charlie sabia cuanto le habia costado decir eso. Rabastan tenia la mente en blanco.  
- Te gustan los hombres.- afirmo Lestrange.  
Charlie se tenso.- Algún problema?  
- No.- dijo.- me agrada. A mi tambien me gustan los hombres.  
La sonrisa que le dedico Charlie fue radiante.  
- Tienes pareja.- Rabastan necesitaba saberlo. La cara de Charlie cambio de repente.  
- Tenia.- dijo friamente.- Se llamaba Steve, rompi con él hace dos semanas.  
- Lo siento. No queria ser indiscreto.- se disculpo bruscamente.  
- Perdoname tu a mi. No fue facil para mi descubrir que mi compañero de trabajo me engañaba con mi mejor amigo.- Rabastan sintio su ira crecer. La sorpresa vino luego al descubrir tal sentimiento.- La amistad y el amor se pueden expirar tan rapido como la vida de un hombre moribundo.  
- Debe haber sido dificil para ti.  
- Lo fue. Sobretodo porque no parecia arrepentido.- Charlie rio sin gracia.- Los descubri en mi piso, lo compartia con él. Me dijo que yo no le daba lo suficiente. El que yo creia mi amigo se burlo de mi, se habia tomado como un reto conquistar a mi novio. Siempre tuvimos cierta competividad pero no a ese punto.  
Lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de Charlie. Rabastan lo rodeo con sus brazos en un gesto protector.  
Estuvieron asi un buen rato, comodos el uno con el otro. Antes de las cinco, Rabastan acompaño a Charlie a la puerta de la habitación en la torre Gryffindor.  
- Muchas gracias.- En un gesto rapido beso la mejilla fría de Rabastan y entro rapido.  
- De nada.- sonrio.  
-A la mañana siguiente-  
- Haremos un receso para desayunar antes de seguir con las presentaciones. Otros se nos han adelantado.- Envio una mirada rapida a Scorpius que comenzaba a engullir.- Comed.  
Las mesas se llenaron con lo mejor de la cocina.  
Los merodeadores y Lily brillaban por su aunsencia. Narcisa,Tom, Severus y Lucius rumiaban furiosos.  
- Voy a matar a James.- siseo Tom. Esta mañana se habia despertado con una almohada a su lado y no el cuerpo calido de su esposo.  
Severus y Lucius no estaban mejor que el.  
- Tranquilizaos, si no vuelven al terminar el desayuno los buscaremos.- dijo Narcisa con una despreocupacion que no sentia.  
- Pasa algo padre.- Harry llego de la mano de Draco.  
- No.- nego tenso.  
- Lo que pasa querido mini James y Draco es que vuestros papis, Remus y Lily han desaparecido desde la mañana y no sabemos de ellos.- dijo Elliot llegando de la mano con Rodolphus.  
- Callate Elliot o te corto la lengua.- siseo Lucius.  
- Por merlin, Lucius.- resoplo.- Si que necesitas a mi cuñado para cambiar tu cara de amargado.  
Draco tuvo que sujetar a su padre.  
- Estaran recordando viejos tiempos y dando vueltos por el castillo. Haciendo bromas a cualquiera.- Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Tom.  
- Eso espero.  
- Ocurre algo padre.- Tobías vino acompañado de Lilith y Orion.- Y papi?  
- Eso querria saber yo.- bufo Severus.  
- Tranquilos ellos estan bien yo vi a mama en la mañana- dijo Lilith cogiendo una manzana de la mesa. Narcisa levanto la cabeza.  
- Donde la viste?.- pregunto ansiosa.  
- No me lo dijo. Llevaba varios frascos en la mano.- mordio un trozo.- parecia tener prisa.  
- Debiste seguirla.- la fulmino con la mirada. Lilith se encogio.  
- Hey hermanito.- Rabastan llego con la alegria en su rostro. Rodolphus alzo una ceja.  
- Y a ti que te pasa? Porque tan feliz.- Rabastan echo una mirada a la mesa de los Weasleys. Rodolphus era el único que sabia de sus "citas" nocturnas con Charlie.- Oh entiendo.  
La puerta del comedor se abrio dando paso a un chico de pelo rubio, ojos avellanas y atractivo.  
- Mira ha llegado alguien.- todos se giraron a ver al recien llegado.  
Charlie se paralizo en cuanto lo vio. Conocia perfectamente a aquel hombre.  
- Steve.- susurro. Bill, quien le habia oido y sabia la historia, puso una mano sobre la suya.- Que hace aqui?  
- Señor me puede decir quien es?.- Minerva se acerco a él.  
- Me llamo Steve y busco a Charlie Weasley.- ordeno. Minerva lo fulmino por su falta de educacion.  
Las miradas fueron para Charlie, que seguia en shock. Rabastan los miro a los dos, el estomago se le habia encogido de rabia. Apreto los puños.  
- Charlie conoces a ese hombre.- le dijo Molly indignada por la mala educacion de Steve.  
- Si.- se levanto.- Perdon profesora Macgonagall.  
Ella asintio tensa.  
Charlie furioso se giro hacia Steve y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.  
- Hermano.- gritaron los Weasleys. Fueron a sujetarle.  
Rabastan asentia contento por su arrebato.  
Steve se levanto del suelo, con la mano en la cara.  
- Me lo merezco.- dijo despacio.-Te pido perdon por todo lo que te he hecho. Fue un error. Pero te necesito...porfavor vuelve conmigo.  
Esas palabras impactaron en Charlie y Rabastan.  
- Por todos los dioses.- grito una voz a sus espaldas.- Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarle a mi papi.  
Charlie miro sorprendido a ese chico pelirrojo de furiosos ojos azules.  
- Maldito bastardo.- el chico un poco mas alto que Charlie, se acerco hasta ellos.- Se lo que le hiciste, jugar con los sentimientos de alguien no es divertido. Mi padre y yo nos encargaremos de ti.  
- Quien eres tu?- pregunto Ron.  
- Soy tu sobrino, el hijo de Charlie.- sonrio.- Es mi presentacion no?  
Volvio al escenario como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
- Me llamo Cignus, tengo 18 años.- dijo serio.- He salido de Hogwarts y seguire los negocios de mi padre. Mis asignaturas preferidas eran CCM y Aritmancia. Fui jugador de quiddich como golpeador pero tuve que dejarlo por una lesion. Mis padrinos son el hermano de mi padre y mi tio Bill. Mi casa es Slytherin.  
- Muchas gracias hermano.- Bill abrazo a Charlie.  
- Enhorabuena hijo mio otros mas.- Molly estaba en el quinto cielo.  
- Otro Weasley en Slytherin.- dijo George.- Este generacion nos esta matando.  
Fred asintio.  
- Dejaros de tonterias.- Ginny los golpeo en la cabeza.  
- Tu eres hijo de Charlie.- grito Steve. Charlie ya se habia olvidado de el.- Quien es tu padre! Dimelo!  
- A ti que demonios te importa.- siseo Charlie.- Largate de aqui. Si no yo mismo te hecho a patadas.  
Rabastan estaba en otro mundo, SU Weasley se habia casado y tenido hijos. Rodolphus se puso a su lado atento a sus movimientos.  
- Entiendelo Charlie. No puedo vivir sin ti.- lo cogio de los brazos acercandolo hacia sí.- Perdoname.  
Rabastan vio lentamente como los labios del bastardo se acercaban a los de Charlie. Era lo último que podia aguantar. "A la mierda la varita". Avanzo con dos zancadas hasta ellos, agarro por el cuello a Steve que era mas bajo y le dio una patada en el estomago.  
- Vuelve a agarrar de esa forma a Charlie y te arranco los dientes. Bastardo.- Rodolphus agarro a su hermano antes de que le diera otras patadas. Se solto y cogio de la cintura a Charlie.- Ya has oido. Largate!  
Giro su cabeza y posó su boca en la de Charlie.  
Weasley nunca se habia sentido mejor, rodeo el cuello de Lestrange con sus brazos y profundizo el beso.  
- Bravo! Bravo.- Aplaudio Cignus divertido.- La mejor comedia romantica que he visto en mi vida. Que alguien me traiga las flores.  
Steve salio corriendo. Charlie se sonrojo, estaba confuso con Rabastan. Y ahora que sabia que tenia hijos, podia darse la opción de que Lestrange no fuera el padre. Solo ese pensamiento le produjo dolor en el pecho.  
- Adios cobarde!.- grito una chica.- Que tal hogwarts? Soy Rosalie, hermana melliza de Cignus. Tengo su misma edad y ADN por desgracia.  
- Como que por desgracia.- replico molesto.  
- Te adoro, hermano.- se tiro encima de Cignus.- Voy a Gryffindor fui golpeadora. Asi que mi hermano y yo competiamos por nuestras casas. Tengo novio y no digas nada papi.  
- Vamos sobrina tenemos que protegerte.- razono Ron. Rosalie arqueo una ceja.  
- El esta enfermo, no pudo venir conmigo.- hizo un puchero.- Mis asignaturas favoritas son DFCAO y runas antiguas. Soy premio anual y prefecta. Aún no se porque?  
- Tiene la facilidad de aprobar los examenes.- respondio Cignus por ella.  
- Me encantan las bromas y mis padrinos son tio Fred y George.  
- Hermano no te haremos muchas bromas.- dijeron con una sonrisa.  
- El nombre de mi padre lo dira mi hermana pequeña.- Una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos azules inocentes paso al escenario.- Vamos enana.  
- No me llames enana.- chillo enfadada.  
Rabastan conocia a aquella niña, era la misma del otro dia. La que habia echo que diera tantas vueltas en su cabeza. No habia dejado de pensar en ella...  
Ella era hermana de Rosalie y Cignus e hija de Charlie. Rabastan estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
- Tu.- Lestrange la señalo.- no me dijiste...  
- Shuu.- puso un dedo en su boca.- aún no.  
- Se lo dijiste.- grito Rosalie enfadada.- era un secreto.  
- La boca se me fue.- dijo inocente. Rosalie suspiro.  
- Sigue.  
- Katie o Kate.- empezó.- Me gustan las dos. Tengo 6 años, todavia no he entrado a Hogwarts pero sere Gryffindor como mi papi. Doy clases con papi ahora que esta embarazado tiene mas tiempo para enseñarme.  
- Embarazado.- Charlie se toco el vientre. Rabastan siguio con la mirada su mano.- es raro.  
- Me gusta leer mucho. Y tambien los dragones. Vivimos en Rumania pero los veranos los pasamos en la Madrigera con los abuelos.  
- Charlie es adorable.- Molly estaba saltando de la silla.- Cariño puedes decirnos quien es vuestro padre?  
- Ahora abuela.- Katie miro a Rodolphus.- Quizas conozcas esta marca.  
Bajo un poco la manga de su vestido y le enseño el hombro donde habia una marca con forma de luna. Rodolphus abrio los ojos.  
- Ya lo sabes.- dijo.  
- Estas diciendo que Rodolphus es tu padre.- Elliot recibio un golpe de parte de su futuro esposo.  
- Mira que eres idiota.- Lucius nego con la cabeza.- La marca es conocida para Rodolphus.  
- Si.- Rod miro a su hermano.- Vamos hombre. Tus hijos estan aqui y tu en la luna!  
- Hijos?.- el escrutinio que le dio Rabastan a Charlie no paso desapercibido.- Rabastan y yo?  
- Si. Que opinas Charlie.- sonrio Lestrange.- Pasarias tu vida conmigo?  
- Me encantaria.- Rabastan tiro de Charlie y lo aprisiono contra su cuerpo.  
- Quiero a Steve a mil km de nuestra vida.- replico serio. Charlie se dio cuenta que era igual que Cignus.  
- Tranquilo yo tambien.- y beso aquellos labios tentadores.  
- Molly, querida no llores.- Arthur consolo a su mujer.  
Un gran estruendo entro por el comedor. Fuegos artificiales de todos los colores se encedieron en el gran comedor. Los merodeadores y Lily entraron volando al gran comedor. James y Sirius apuntaron con sus varitas y escribieron en el aire.  
" ENHORABUENA SEÑORES RIDDLE Y MALFOY VAN A SER PADRES DE NUEVO. SUS TRAVIESOS ESPOSOS QUE LOS AMAN DESEAN QUE NO LOS MATEN.  
ATENTAMENTE CANUTO Y CORNAMENTA."...


	17. Dios que he hecho He matado a mi marido

Un gran estruendo entro por el comedor. Fuegos artificiales de todos los colores se encedieron en el gran comedor. Los merodeadores y Lily entraron volando al gran comedor. James y Sirius apuntaron con  
sus varitas y escribieron en el aire.  
"ENHORABUENA SEÑORES RIDDLE Y MALFOY VAN A SER PADRES DE NUEVO. SUS TRAVIESOS ESPOSOS QUE LOS AMAN DESEAN QUE NO LOS MATEN.  
ATENTAMENTE CANUTO Y CORNAMENTA."...  
En cuanto Tom leyó aquello se quedo en el sitio tan blanco como la leche.  
- Tom.- grito James alarmado.- amor. Dios, traedme agua.  
- Convocalo James.- dijo Remus ayudando a Sirius a despertar a un Lucius desmayado.  
Severus bufó ante tal imagen.  
- Dios que he hecho! He matado a mi marido!- chillo James.  
Todo el comedor rió.  
- Por dios esa ha sido la entrada mejor entrada del mundo!.- chillaron los gemelos emocionados. Cassius y Richman negaron divertidos mientras cargaban a sus pequeños hijos, Linnus y Christian.  
- Calla papa.- Harry se acerco con un vaso de agua.- no puedo creer que seas tan exagerado padre.  
Le echo agua en la cara. Tom se desperto rapidamente.  
- Un hechizo y hubiera bastado, cielo.- Draco le abrazo por detrás.  
- Lo sé.- sonrio traviesamente.- pero es la primera vez que veo a mi padre de esa forma.  
- Asi que era por eso que tenias prisa por la mañana mama.- Lilith se acerco con Narcisa hasta Lily. Ella asintio divertida.  
- Sabes el susto que me has dado?.- pregunto Narcisa molesta. Lily se encogio.- No te vi al despertarme.  
- Ya te rendiste mama.- le dijo Lilith. Lily se sonrojo.  
- Es la última vez.- siseo Narcisa.- me gusta levantarme contigo. Llevo demasiados años sin hacerlo, no voy a permitir que se repita.  
- Tranquila Black.- Lily se acerco lentamente a ella.- no sabia que fuera tan indispensable.  
Acaricio la mejilla de Narcisa y le dio un pequeño beso.  
- James, tranquilizate.- dijo Molly.- es normal la primera impresion. Arthur se cayó al lago que hay cerca de casa en cuanto le dije de mi primer embarazo. En el segundo, se desmayo y se alegro a la media  
hora. En el tercero vomito, con los gemelos estuvo en shock. Ron fue una sorpresa y estuvo gritando media hora de alegria. Y con Ginny casi le da un paro cardiaco.  
- Bebe despierta.- Potter ayudo a Tom a levantarse.- no te alegras.  
- James yo...- los ojos de James se llenaron de lagrimas. "Malditas hormonas" pensó Riddle.- claro que me alegro.  
- Enserio.  
- Si.- Tom le mando la mejor cara de amor que tenia. Algunas chicas lloraban contentas.- Después del chico no crei tener más.  
- Muchas gracias padre.- Harry rodo los ojos.  
Tom no le hacia caso, besaba apasionadamente a James.  
- Sirius vamos perdoname por raccionar de esa manera.- Sirius le mando un hechizo a Lucius, que esquivo rapidamente.  
- No se vale Malfoy.- gruño.- Tenemos un hijo en común.  
- Tio calmate por el embarazo.- Tonks le paso un brazo por los hombros.  
- Un mes, Malfoy.- Lucius abrio los ojos.- sin nada.  
- Hare lo que quieras Sirius.- Malfoy estaba a punto de arrodillarse.  
- Parece que tu padre esta domado Draco.- dijo Blaize con un Ron sentado en sus rodillas.  
- Nunca crei verle asi.- Pansy estaba muy sorprendida.- No te muevas Granger!  
- Se me van a entumecer las piernas.- masculló indignada.  
- Luego te ayudo con eso.- le guiño un ojo. Hermione se volvio granate.  
- Que no! Y van a hacer dos meses como no lo aceptes rapido.- Malfoy cambio de desesperado a la expresion fría de siempre.- A mi no me pongas esa cara, cariño.  
- Cambiaras de opinion esta noche.- le aseguro.  
- Padre.- se quejo Draco.  
- Asi son sobrino.- repitieron Elliot y Regulus.  
- Estoy cansado.- bostezo Sirius.- me he despertado muy temprano.  
- A que hora?.- pregunto Harry dandole un poco de zumo de calabaza a su padrino.  
- Las seis.- respondio.  
- Y por eso vi yo a mama a las seis y media.- siguio Lilith.  
- Si.- asintio.  
- Y Remus tambien.- afirmo Severus serio. Remus lo miro culpable.- Lupin no vuelvas a salir de mi cama sin saber si estas bien. Pense que te habian secuestrado.  
- Vamos Sev no fue para tanto.- Remus beso a Snape, quien lo abrazo por la cintura.  
- Que alguien me explique porque estaban levantados tan temprano.- dijo Draco.  
- Todo empezo cuando vi a James vomitando.- comenzo Remus...  
-Flash Back-  
Remus caminaba por las habitaciones, completamente desvelado pues Severus no le habia dejado dormir durante los dias anteriores y el dia anterior en cuanto habia puesto la cabeza en la almohada se habia  
quedado completamente dormido.  
Oyó unos quejidos y gemidos ahogados en los baños. Entro rapidamente, quien estuviera ahi parecia que estaba sufriendo.  
- Estas bien?- pregunto Remus despacio.  
- Lunatico, amigo.- le llamo James.- tienes por ahi un pañuelo.  
- Si, claro.- saco una de su chaqueta desgastada y se la dio.- necesitas alguna pocion o vamos a la enfermeria.  
- No!.- grito palido.- necesito una pocion casera.  
- Cuál?.- Remus lo miro fijamente. James señalo su tripa.- Oh.  
- Si.- sonrio.- Por eso no me preocupo mucho.  
De pronto Sirius llego corriendo y entro al baño mas cercano.  
- Sirius.- Lily entro tras el.- Hey chicos!  
- Lily que le pasa a Sirius.- Remus lavo el pañuelo y abrio el cubículo del lavabo.- Toma canuto.  
- Pue si es lo que creo..-dudo  
- Madre mia.- Sirius salio mareado.- tengo el estomago fatal. Habre comido algo en mal estado, voy a matar a esos elfos.  
- No culpes a los elfos.- dijo Lily seria.- no haber utilizado tanto la cama con Malfoy en ella.  
- Que quieres decir?  
- Venga Sirius, desde que despertamos no has seguido ni casto y ni puro.  
Sirius tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.  
- Hermano, Tom y yo lo hemos hecho como conejos durante nuestra "Luna de miel"- dijo James sin verguenza.  
- James!.- gritaron Lily y Remus sorprendidos. Sirius se rio.  
- Vale. Necesitare unas pociones para resolver dudas. Remus consigue un caldero y algunos ingredientes.- Lily salio corriendo.  
- Bien chicos quedaos aqui. Descansad un poco.- y siguio los pasos de Evans.  
- Entonces piensan que la cigueña ha entrado por mi ventana.- se sentaron en el suelo.- Otro hijo.  
- Si, Lunatico, tu y yo vamos a ser padres. Solo falta Evans para cerrar el cupo.  
- Desde hace tiempo veo a Narcisa con esa intencion, quiere que Lilith nazca antes de tiempo.- los dos rieron.  
Esperaron 15 minutos recordando viejos tiempos.  
- Ya estamos aqui.- vinieron agitados y con todas las cosas.  
- Enciende el caldero Rem.- Lily empezo a cortar y a echar las cosas.- Y tranquilizate tu estas embarazado. No tardaremos mucho.  
- Creo que Tom va a estar molesto conmigo.- James hizo un puchero.- le encanta despertar conmigo.  
- Lunatico porque despertaste tan temprano?- Sirius paso un brazo por los hombros.  
- Ayer dormi todo el dia y me desvele.  
- En un rato estara listo.- dijo Lily removiendo el caldero.  
Los cuatro juntos de nuevo de esa forma tan tranquila, relajados sin necesidad de tener miedo por guerras absurdas.  
- Recuerdo cuando hicimos esa broma a unos de Rawenclaw porque se metieron con Rem y que fue la primera vez que Lily nos ayudo.- Evans se rio.  
- Diste mucho miedo esa broma fue terrorifica.- Sirius se estremecio.  
- Eres una merodeadora honoraria, Evans. Supiste ganarte ese puesto.- Lily hizo unas reverencias.  
- Macgonall no te castigo ni nada solo a nosotros.  
- Quien iba a pensar que la prefecta perfecta Evans seria una merodeadora de corazón.- afirmó Lily con una mano en el pecho.  
Los merodeadores soltaron carcajadas.  
- Estuvimos muchos años separados.- susurró James. Todos pusieron sonrisas tristes.- Lily y yo muertos dejando a mi cachorro solo. Sirius en azkaban sin su hijo y Remus con su soledad.  
- Si, por un tiempo pense que por lo menos si no estabais vosotros, yo cuidaria de el.- Black se limpio una lagrima.- pero les falle.  
- No fue tu culpa hermano.- Remus le abrazo.- Somos los merodeadores, nosotros no nos dejamos tan facilmente. Ademas que tampoco pude cuidar a Harry por mi enfermedad, tenia que haber insistido sobre  
la custodia. Dumbledore me engaño.  
- Nos engaño a todos.- le consolo.  
- Vamos ahora nos reuniremos todos incluso Frank y Alice. Estoy muy contento.  
- Ya esta lista.- se levantaron de un salto.- Tomad cortaos un poco en el dedo, primero tu James.  
Asi lo hizo, la pocion cogio un color rosa brillante.  
- Que significa? No estoy embarazado.- espero la respuesta de Lily.  
- Lo estas.- sonrio contenta.- enhorabuena vas a tener una niña  
James estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Una explosion de felicidad recorrio su cuerpo.  
- Y yo?  
- Sirius haz lo mismo que James.- Lily echo una hoja para empezar de nueva la prueba.  
- Esta verde Lily.- comento Remus.- Por dios Malfoy se va a morir.  
- Como...- estaba confundido.  
- Vas a tener mellizos canuto.  
Black cayó al suelo en un segundo.  
-Fin del Flash Back-  
- Niña/Mellizos.- gritaronTom y Lucius.  
- Claro padre. Muchas gracias por presentarme la sensualidad tiene que tener su momento.- la risa de una chica sobresalto a todos.- Estoy bromeando. Encantada soy Isabella Riddle- Potter.  
La pequeña de los Riddle, tenia el pelo negro azabache revuelto como James y Harry. Los ojos del color de su papi y la sonrisa pícara de un merodeador. Llevaba ropa muggle comoda y sencilla.  
- Madre mia James tiene tus ojos y pelo pero se parece a Riddle.- Tom miraba a su hija embobado.  
- Padre, papi encantada de veros tan jovenes.- James la fulmino con la mirada.- Oh papi perdon.  
- Eres mi hermana?.- Harry se acerco hasta ella. Isabella se le tiro encima.- Vaya me parece raro. Nunca tuve hermanos y me habia rendido a tenerlos desde que era niño.  
James abrazo a Harry e Isabella. Tom miraba a su familia con todo el amor que pudo reunir.  
- Ve hombre.- Narcisa le empujo y Riddle se unio a ellos.  
- Tengo 20 años y ya sali de Hogwarts. Estudio para ser medimaga, adoro ayudar a la gente. Mis padrinos son el tio Moony y mi hermano Harry.  
Lupin abrazo a James.  
- Nunca jugue al quiddich.- James puso cara de horror.- Lo se papa, pero tiene una explicacion. Cuando era pequeña me cai de la escoba y me lastime una pierna, por cuestion de seguridad no podre jugar.  
Aunque algunas veces doy vueltas por ahi. Eso no me impide apoyar a mi casa que es Slytherin.  
La casa de Slytherin vitoreo.  
- Por fin. Una hija mia en Slytherin.- gruño Tom. Harry le miro molesto.- Chico, te pareces mucho a tu papa.  
- Si, claro.- Harry enrealidad no estaba molesto. Le gustaba tener una familia con quien debatir estas cosas.  
- Isabella es mas como mi hermana que como tia.- Andromeda beso su mejilla.- Desde niñas hemos sido inseparables.  
- Sal pesada.- bromeo Isabella.- No tengo novia ni novio. Toco la guitarra muggle y me encantan los helados.  
- Sobretodo el de chocolate.- espetó un chico rubio.  
- Mi padrino es Remus " adoro el chocolate" Lupin con eso te lo digo todo.- se encogio de hombros.- Soy la última hija de los Riddle- Potter.  
- Ahora venimos nosotros. Somos los mellizos Lucian y Samanta Malfoy-Black.- los presento Sam.  
Los dos eran identicos a Sirius, con el pelo rubio de un malfoy y los ojos grises-azulados de los black. Eran muy guapos y su sonrisa era igual de pícara.  
- Tenemos 20 años, mi querida hermana ha empezado a trabajar en el periodico el Profeta. Ella si cuenta la verdad y no Ritta Sketer. Y yo trabajo en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.  
Fuimos golpeadores de Gryffindor, ganamos partidos.  
- Mis hijos en Gryffindor.- Bufó Lucius.  
- Algo que decir Malfoy.- Sirius levanto una ceja. Malfoy nego rapidamente.  
- Tengo novio, es un año mayor que yo y no esta aqui. Fue Hupplepuf y se llama Rick.  
- Mi hermana tiene novio!.- grito Draco enfadado.- Dile a tu novio que hable conmigo.  
- Vamos Draki tranquilizate.- se burlo Samanta. Harry beso a su novio.  
- Tu hermano tiene razón Samanta.- masculló Lucius.  
- Dejad a mi niña en paz.- advirtio Sirius.  
- Gracias papi.  
- Emm.- empezó Lucian.- Tengo novia y bueno ella esta aqui y os contara su historia.  
Una chica, de pelo negro azulado dio un paso adelante. Tenia los ojos azules violaceos, que miraban incomodos al comedor. Llevaba ropa muggle sencilla y convers.  
- Hola, buenos días.- trago en seco.- Soy... Cassiopea Grindelwald.  
El comedor se quedo en shock  
- No tenia que haber venido.- Cassie se arrepintio. Lucian la cogio de la mano.  
- Necesitas hacerlo.  
Cassie suspiro fuertemente.  
- Mis padres biologicos son Brian Grindelwald, hijo de Gellert Grindelwald y Albus Dumbledore. Mi madre murio el dia que nací, nunca supe quien fue.  
- Dumbledore tuvo hijos.- chillo Harry.  
- No puede ser.- Tom se levanto y dio zancadas hasta Cassie.- explica.  
- Porfavor no la traten asi ella no tiene la culpa de pertenecer a esa familia.- Lucian se puso delante de ella.  
- Brian murio antes de que yo naciera, el violo...a mi madre y la abandono.- escupio con rabia.- ella es muggle. No tengo más familia, me crie en orfanatos hasta los 6 años que escape por los malos tratos que  
daban a los niños. Dormi en la calle y trabajaba para sobrevivir. Estuve asi por tres años. Hasta que hize magia occidental contra unos muggles que querian atraparme. Me llevaron al ministerio, ahi me  
encontre con los Malfoy.  
Lucius entrecerro los ojos.  
- Sirius y Lucius, me adoptaron como su nueva hija aún sabiendo quien era yo.- lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Se limpio los ojos rapido.- años mas tarde me explicaron la historia de mi "familia" y todo lo  
que ellos habian echo. Al principio era muy desconfiada y cause problemas al llegar. Les tomo un tiempo que yo aceptara ser una Malfoy.  
Sirius estaba conmovido. Poco a poco se fue acercando y acaricio la mejilla rosada.  
- Vayas familias eh.- sonrio.- la mia no fue mejor.  
- Desde hace mucho me considero una Malfoy-Black y quiero seguir siendolo.- Malfoy asintio lentamente. Siriu beso la boca de Lucius.  
"Quizás esta chica me ayude, Sirius se ha olvidado de su enfado" pensó Lucius, viendo a Sirius saltando contento mientras le daba besos.  
- Fui Gryffindor.- la casa vitoreo para no hacerla menos. Ella sonrio timidamente.- como mi papi Sirius.  
- Entonces tu y Lucian son novios-hermanos.- replico Draco alzando una ceja.  
- Si hermanito.- afirmo Samanta con una sonrisa.- No ves lo monos que son.  
El comentario causo el sonrojo de la pareja.  
- Tengo 19 años faltan dos meses para que cumpla 20.- siguio.- no jugue al Quiddicht, tio Lunatico me dio muchos libros cuando lo conoci. Aunque me encantan las bromas, soy una compradora oficial de  
sortilegios Weasley.  
- Asi se habla mini black.- rieron los gemelos divertidos.  
- A papa Lucius no le gusta pero yo nací asi. Cuando cumpli 10 decidieron bautizarme y mis padrinos son la profesora Macgonagall y Severus Snape.  
Minerva sonrio y Snape cabeceo.  
- Termine.  
- Voy yo quedamos solo nosotras.- Dos chicas de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros como la noche pasaron adelante seguidas de una chica de piel canela, pelo negro y ojos grises.- Ella es Hope y yo soy Belle, las  
hermanas Snape-Lupin.  
Remus abrio los ojos y Snape se atraganto.  
- Ellas son mis hermanas, padre.- Tobías las abrazo.- Mis mayores tormentos.  
- Nos adoras.- dijeron a la vez.- Tenemos 12 años y es nuestro segundo año en este maravilloso colegio de Magia y Hechiceria.  
- Gemelas.- escupio Sev.  
- Si papa.- sonrieron.- deberias dejar esa ropa de ultratumba y ponerte algo mas colorido.  
- Estas niñas.- se indigno Snape. Lupin rio divertido.  
- Las chicas tienen razón amor.  
- No las apoyes.- Lupin le dio un apasionado beso.- Que estaba diciendo?  
- Nada por ahora. Jugamos de golpeadoras en nuestra casa Hupplepuf. Somos dos tejonas encantadoras.  
- A quien habran salido.- pregunto Ron a Blaize.- Son demasiado crees que Remus engañara al profesor Snape.  
Blaize solo rio.  
- Por ahora no pensamos a tener pareja. Tobías tampoco nos dejaria.  
- Sois mis pequeñas, hasta los cuarenta no os casareis.  
- Lo llevas claro.- bufaron.-Os dejamos con nuestra mejor amiga.  
La chica paso a su lado.  
- Hola.- dijo tímida.- soy Kirsten Shacklebolt-Tonks, ya sabeis quienes son mis padres.  
Todos miraron a Tonks y a Kingsley quien se devoraban el uno al otro.  
- Soy Hupplepuf.- otra vez aplaudio la casa.- apoyo a mi casa mas no juego. Me gusta mas ver jugar a mis amigas, saque la torpeza de mi madre.  
- Sobrina es una maldicion.- grito Sirius a Tonks.  
- Soy metamorfaga.- Cambio el color de su pelo a rubio.- Mis padrinos son tio Remus y tio Sirius.  
- Tonks no olvidaste a Rem.- dijo pícaro Sirius. Tonks se puso roja y Kingsley lo fulmino al igual que Snape.  
- Eres idiota Sirius.- intervino Lupin.  
- Tio.- siseo.- nunca vuelvas a decir algo asi o te las veras conmigo. Remus solo es un amigo.  
- Tranquila sobrina solo bromeaba.- Tonks lo miro mal.  
- Lo siento Kings.- se disculpo Sirius. El asintio y agarro a Tonks por la cintura.  
- Tio Remus es un buen amigo de mama pero ella quiere a papa.- dijo calmada.  
- Estoy contento de saberlo.- comentó Kings apretando a Dora.  
- Cuando sea mayor quiero ser auror como mis padres y creo que ya esta-Termino.  
- Las presentaciones se acabaron señores es hora de despedirse...- Minerva convoco el hechizo de vuelta..


End file.
